An Adventure on Stranger Tides
by The Clever Weasel
Summary: Percy and friends are sent on a vacation to the 18th century after the Ginatomachy. Jack and Barbossa are still fighting over the Black Pearl while sailing the seas. But what happens when the two groups cross paths? Throw in a friend from the future and some bad experiences with the local Navy and things get interesting. (Post HoO and On Stranger Tides) Rated T for language.
1. Vacation?

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Percy Jackson nor Pirates of the Caribbean and I don't want to. I want to see what other people come up. Also, I will call Percy and Co. demigods even if they no longer are in this story and this meant to be comedic not action-packed, though there will be action. Overall, don't like, don't read.

**Basic Sailing Terms:**

Port: Left

Starboard: Right

Prow: Front of the ship

Stern: Back of the ship

**Chapter 1: Vacation?**

Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, and Leo as well as Clarisse, Chris, Connor and Travis, Nico, Reyna, and Thalia had all been summoned to Olympus. It had been a few weeks since Gaea had been lulled back to sleep and the group of demigods had all thanked, Fortuna, the Fates, and every other deity that they were alive at the end of the war.

But this morning, they had all woken up to find a very nice letter with the seal of Olympus cordially calling them to the Olympian throne room that afternoon. The letter also told them not to speak of it to anyone else and to make up a story that would explain a week-long absence. Thalia had come with Artemis when her mistress told her that she could take her and they told the rest of the hunters that Thalia had a private hunt to attend to. Annabeth had made an excuse of needing to go to San Francisco to see her Dad. Percy told everyone he was going to visit his mom and would be going on vacation with her and Paul. The others came up with similar stories of visiting parents or going on some vacation or other.

The group met up at the throne room doors and smiled when they saw the invitations in the other demigods' hands. They walked silently into the throne room and bowed to Zeus before standing in front of their respective parent's throne, though Thalia stood in front of Artemis' throne instead of Zeus'. Zeus banged his master bolt on the throne room floor, effectively starting the meeting.

"Demigods, as thanks to for your valiant service in the past two wars, we on Olympus would like to grant you a gift," said Zeus. The demigods glanced around confused before Percy voiced what was on everyone's mind.

"But we have already been rewarded," said the son of Poseidon. At the end of the war the gods had turned this group as well as the centurions from Camp Jupiter and the cabin heads at Camp Half-Blood immortal, but each demigod retained the powers they had as a demigod. If anything though, those powers had gotten stronger.

"Yes," said Zeus. "But we decided that you must be rewarded for not griping or complaining about having been through two wars, but especially you and my son Jason," Zeus said as he looked at his son who was also very confused. "You were kidnapped, hauled away from your lives, had your memories stolen, and forced to fight in another war and did so without much complaining."

"But that was to save the world, so it kind of worked out in our favor too," said Jason.

"Yes, but do you want a vacation or not?" asked an exasperated Hera. Her husband was doing a terrible job of explaining things. "We have seen everything that you have done and how you have done it. We wish to thank you for saving us after we put you through hell. We are trying to send you on vacation to have a break from regular demigod life."

The demigods looked even more confused. Vacation? Away from regular demigod life? They hadn't said no monsters, but several realized that life would be boring with no monsters. But vacation to where?

Poseidon spoke up after a long pause. "We'd be sending you to a simpler time," he said. "There would still be monsters, though I have no doubt that you can handle them," he said with a smile. "We would send you to the sixteenth century. A time when sailing was at its peak. Sailing is an art that demand the use of both the sea and the sky. But it also holds untold death." Everyone saw the children of the big three get excited. "It was a time of thievery, deception, lies, and battles..." The Stolls, Chris, and Clarisse were excited too, as were Annabeth and Reyna at the challenge of a new battlefield. "as well as one of new technologies." Leo got a crazy grin on his face. "But it will also be a time that you have to yourselves to do with as you please." At these words all the demigods became more excited. But then Annabeth spoke up with a confused look on her face.

"But what will we have when we get there?" asked the daughter of Athena.

"Your wit, your cunning, your bravery," said Athena. The demigods were slightly less excited.

"A ship, a fortune, an island, and all the time you want," said Hephaestus. Athena glared at him. "What?" he asked with a smirk. "You were stomping on their hopes with cleats." Several Olympians laughed but the demigods were grinning like crazy.

"So what do you say?" Zeus asked with a smile.

The demigods looked around all were smiling. Several locked eyes, Travis and Connor and Leo, Jason and Piper, Percy and Annabeth, Chris and Clarisse, Frank and Hazel. After a minute of silent deliberation when Percy stepped forward.

"I believe I speak for all of us when I ask: When do we leave?" he asked. The other demigods nodded and voiced their agreements as they all gathered in the center of the throne room. Zeus and the other gods smiled.

The gods then took turns explaining things. Hephaestus began by saying that he, Zeus, Athena, and Poseidon worked together to design and create the perfect ship, which is where they would be when they arrived. Athena explained that they would keep their demigod powers when they arrived. She also told them that they would more than likely cross paths with Calypso and that she would know who they were. Something about how she was immortal and the timeline doesn't affect her the way it does mortals. Leo looked excited. Hades explained that the group would have a private island that they could dock at that had everything that they would need as well as a few servants who would live there full-time to handle affairs and that Percy with his sea-sense would automatically know where it was. Aphrodite explained how she would handle the clothing required. Artemis explained that mythical creatures were still around and came out in the mortal world more then than now and not to be alarmed if they saw one. The mortals should treat the creatures with respect, but if they didn't to give them Hades. The god of the dead smirked but nodded. Hera showed them a statue of the symbol of Olympus that was a foot tall and made of solid gold and would be their way back. She explained how when all the demigods put their hands on it and spoke 'Camp Half-Blood' they would be transported forward in time and be only ten miles away from Camp Half-Blood's shores. However, that would be exactly one week in the current time no matter how long they stayed. Apollo told them that as long as they didn't do anything overly drastic they wouldn't affect the timeline.

"So when do we leave and how do we get there?" Nico asked.

It was the gods turn to smirk. "You will leave in a few minutes," said Zeus. "You see the gods have a very little known ability to send people to different parts of time. Granted we all have to work together to do it so it hasn't happened very often, or recently for that matter. However, you have united Olympus in more ways than one," he said grudgingly. "So I will ask, are you ready for your vacation?"

The demigods all looked at each other and nodded. The gods rose to their feet and stood in a circle around them. They began chanting softly in Ancient Greek, but the demigods couldn't quite hear was being said. After nearly a minute of chanting they were surrounded by a golden glow. A few seconds later, everything went black.

* * *

**My other story is not abandoned, merely taking a break.**

**I also have the next chapter of this fic already written out. If you want to see it let me know and I can try and post it shortly. However, this story will just be updated whenever I feel like it. Pirates of the Caribbean character will appear in the next chapter which is also a lot longer and more exciting and entertaining.**

**If you have an idea for this story or something you want in it, either leave a review or PM me and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. The Maelstrom and the Pearl

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Percy Jackson nor Pirates of the Caribbean and I don't want to. I want to see what other people come up. Also, I will call Percy and Co. demigods even if they no longer are in this story and this meant to be comedic not action-packed, though there will be action. Overall, don't like, don't read.

**Basic Sailing Terms:**

Port: Left

Starboard: Right

Prow: Front of the ship

Stern: Back of the ship

**Chapter 2: The _Maelstrom_ and the _Pearl_**

The demigods woke up in the middle of the deck of a ship. They sat up and looked around. It was a clear day with only a few clouds in the sky. The sun was shining on the deck of the ship. The ship itself was made of dark mahogany with three masts that had brilliant green sails that matched the water below them but were currently tied fast. The figurehead of the ship was a familiar bronze dragon head that was watching them with intelligent, glowing, ruby eyes and smoke coming from its nostrils. There was bronze all over the ship from the rigging to the tied downs to the knobs and hinges of the doors to the eighty cannons below decks. The ship had two levels of cannons, one of which was shared with the kitchen, one level of storage and sleeping quarters, the deck which had four scorpions, two at the prow and two at the stern, and the captains' quarters, as well as the map room, was at the rear of the ship. The name _Maelstrom_ was written in bright white letters on the hull.

When the demigods then saw each other and several smiles were cracked and a few whistles were given. The girls of the group where wearing leggings that went into their brown or black boots as well as either a loose fitting shirt, a shirt with the sleeves ripped off, or something that looked like a corset with a shirt underneath. Their hair was either in a braid, bun, or pony tail, but it was out of the way. They had their respective weapons in a sheath on their hip except for Thalia who had her silver bow across her back as well as her hunting knives on her hips. The guys were all wearing loose fitting pants that went into the brown or black boots that went up to their knees. There were also wearing loose fitting shirts what tied at the neck in the front. Each also wore a belt that had their sword sheathed in it except for Frank who also had his bow on his back and Leo who had a large hammer, instead of a sword, that was tucked into his trusty tool belt. But Percy looked a bit different. He was wearing a loose green shirt and black pants that were tucked into his black boots, but he was also wearing a black overcoat with green accents that went to his knees as well as a large black hat with two long, beautiful sea green feathers, one slightly longer than the other but both extended over the brim of the hat. Annabeth laughed at his blush before she kissed his cheek.

"Why do I look different?" he asked Annabeth who was wearing a loose grey shirt with brown pants and brown boots

"Probably because you're the captain," she said. Percy looked alarmed and he looked over at the demigods with fear. The gods had never told him that he was the captain. He wasn't sure how his friends would respond.

"Oh, thank the gods," said Thalia putting a hand where her heart was. She was wearing black leggings, boots, and what looked like a corset with a short-sleeved silver blouse on underneath and she was still wearing her silver circlet on her spiky black hair. When everyone looked confused she rolled her eyes and explained. "Annabeth told me about her adventures with Kelp Head here through the sea of monsters. If he wasn't automatically captain then I'd nominate him to be."

"Come again?" said Jason. He and several other demigods hadn't heard that part of the story.

Clarisse smirked. "We discovered that Prissy here is the controller of everything sea related," she said. "We watched him control an entire ship with nothing but a few motions," she said elbowing him in the ribs. Percy chuckled but looked at the other demigods.

He waved his hand and the sails dropped, the ropes tied themselves, and the rigging rattled, and the ship was underway in seconds whereas it normally took minutes. Several jaws dropped but the Stolls yelled: "Yes! We don't have to do work!"

The group laughed at the brother's antics but said nothing of it.

Thalia glanced over the starboard bow and whistled. "We're hauling too!" she shouted over to the others.

Jason went to stand by his sister. "Forget hauling!" he laughed. "We're flying!"

"Twenty two knots!" Percy shouted back. "But yeah, that's hauling for a ship like this! What's cool is that we can go even faster if we wanted!"

"So where should we go?" Leo asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Pillaging and plundering!" the three sons of Hermes yelled and threw their arms in the air.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "How about we explore a little first rather than starting by pissing off the local government," she suggested. The sons of Hermes drooped as the other demigods agreed with Annabeth.

"I can sense another ship just over the horizon, slightly to stern," said Percy. "Let's go sailing by and just look at it and see how it works." The rest of the demigods agreed and Percy flicked his wrist and the rudder turned for a few seconds before they were pointed in the direction where Percy said the ship was. The demigods wandered off to different parts of the ship to wait and watch. Leo went to stand by Festus and struck up a conversation. Jason flew himself and Piper up to the crow's nest that was situated on the middle mast which also happened to be the tallest. Frank and Hazel leaned against the port railing. Percy and Annabeth climbed the stairs to where the tiller was steering itself. Clarisse and the sons of Hermes climbed into the rigging. Reyna and Thalia stood leaning against the starboard railing. Nico simply leaned against the front mast that was covered by a shadow. After only a few minutes the ship came into view on the horizon.

* * *

Mr. Gibbs was on watch on the _Black Pearl_. He was sitting in the crow's nest scanning the horizon for company ships but could still hear Barbosa and Jack Sparrow arguing down below. Sure Jack had destroyed the fountain of youth, but very few cared enough for it to matter. Gibbs was about to climb down the rigging and hand off watch when he spotted a ship on the eastern horizon that was racing towards them. He pulled out his spyglass and turned it toward the ship. His jaw dropped when he saw the green-as-the-sea sails and the bronze figurehead. But what shocked him even more was that it was catching up with the _Pearl_.

"Cap'n!" he shouted below.

"Yes?!" Both Jack and Barbosa shouted back before fixing each other with steely glares.

Gibbs just rolled his eyes. "There's a ship behind us and she's gaining fast!"

Both Jack and Barbosa looked at each other. There was no ship in the sea that could keep pace with the _Black Pearl_ let alone over take her and certainly not quickly. The Black Pearl sailed at eighteen knots, enough to beat one of the Chinese racing ships as well as the law. Whatever ship was chasing them was unnatural to say the least. Both men began shouting orders.

"Prepare the guns!"

"Lower the sails!"

And other orders to make the ship battle ready. In only a few more minutes everyone could see the ship with the naked eye. The bronze figurehead gleamed in the sunlight as the ship rapidly closed the gap. The sails and ropes were taught with the wind. But what confused the men with a trained eye was that the ship didn't seem to be attacking. No cannons were visible and there were no men rushing about and they saw no weapons except for the strange guns that sat on the deck and were unmanned. They could see four people in the rigging, a few on each side at the railings, and two in the crow's nest and they assumed that there was at least one person as the tiller.

"Cap'n!" Mr. Gibbs shouted down.

"What?!" Barbosa and Jack yelled back up and glared at each other again.

"The ship appears to have a small crew and they aren' preparin' for battle!" Gibbs shouted back.

"Well then we'll take the ship!" Barbosa shouted!

"Aye!" shouted Jack.

"Men prepare to board!" Barbosa shouted.

There was a chorus of 'Aye, aye!'s from the crew as they grabbed muskets, pistols, swords, and knives. Several men climbed into the rigging while others grabbed ropes. Several were still trying to adjust the sails to gain speed. Gibbs looked back and saw the ship that was following them turn slightly so as to come alongside them, but also be far enough away that they couldn't be hit with cannon fire. Gibbs was about to shout down the news when a cannon-shot was heard. Gibbs watched as a cannon ball was fired towards the approaching ship from the rear of the _Black Pearl_. The ship somehow steered to avoid it. As Gibbs watched the ship was suddenly in a flurry of motion. A few more sails dropped, seemingly of their own accord, and the ship was approaching even faster. His jaw dropped when he saw portholes being opened and dozens of bronze cannons were sticking out of them. The people from the rigging dropped to the deck where they landed and manned the two of the strange guns that stood at the helm of the ship. Mr. Gibbs took a large swig of rum from the bottle beside him and looked again.

"Cap'n!" Gibbs shouted down. When both Jack and Barbosa looked up Gibbs shouted, "At least forty cannons on her portside and two more guns aimed our way and the ship is approaching faster than before but is out of cannon range!"

Jack and Barbosa exchanged a terrified looked before shouting at the men some more. The men seemed to be moving even faster than before but some now looked terrified. There were forty guns on the whole of the _Black Pearl_ while this new ship had forty on one side! Not to mention the strange and unknown guns that could wreak god only knows how much havoc. But the men followed orders. Gibbs saw Jack suddenly grab Cotton's parrot and whisper something in its ear before throwing it in the air. Gibbs watched as it flew to the ship that was coming alongside them, but just out of cannon reach, and matched the _Pearl's_ pace. The bird flew the gap and Mr. Gibbs watched as it flew to the two people standing at the tiller. A minute later, he saw the bird fly back and go straight to Jack. Jack walked over to Barbosa and the two exchanged words before Jack said something else to the parrot and it flew to the other boat. Only seconds after the bird arrived, a shot rang out from the other ship. Gibbs watched as a cannon ball went sailing between the masts of the Pearl and landed with a splash in the water on the other side. The bird flew back to the Pearl. Jack and Barbosa had gone as pale as a sheet and gave the bird another message. The bird once again flew back to the other ship and came back a few minutes later. Jack and Barbosa exchanged words with it.

"All hands on deck!" Jack and Barbosa shouted at the crew. The crew dropped whatever they were doing and stood in front of the two men.

"Men the _Pearl_ has found 'erself outmatched," snarled Barbosa.

"The ship that we see to the starboard side is faster and has better and more guns," said Jack.

"As such we have decided to send a…ah…representative over to them," said Barbosa. "To discuss who they are and what they want."

"Mr. Gibbs," said Jack, "you will be that representative."

Gibbs paled and wasn't sure but said, "Aye, aye cap'n."

Barbosa scowled but told Gibbs to take a dinghy once the ships had stopped. Gibbs walked over and sat in a rowboat, terrified for what was to come. For all he knew these people were rich traders or savage pirates. After a few more minutes of waiting in the rowboat and the ships had come to a standstill and were sitting in the calm. A command was given and Mr. Gibbs' rowboat was lowered into the sea. When the dinghy hit the water he gulped but unhooked it from the rest of the ship and started rowing. It took him several minutes to reach the ship but saw a ladder that had been lowered on the side of the ship and saw the word _Maelstrom_ painted on the helm. He cringed slightly at the last time he'd met with a maelstrom. He held the rope to his rowboat and began climbing the ladder. When he reached the deck he was surprised. The ship was gorgeous and more than any king could afford, yet it was crewed by a small band of children, nearly half of which were female. He saw a boy and a girl in the crow's nest, two still manning the strange guns, eight standing on the deck, and another boy and girl standing by the tiller wheel.

"Who are you?" asked a girl in nearly all black with a silver circlet.

"My name's Gibbs," he said. "Now where'd be the crew of this here ship?"

"We're the crew," snarled a larger girl with brown pants, brown boots, and a loose red shirt with brown hair held back in a bun and by a red bandana. For some reason Mr. Gibbs found her incredibly intimidating.

"But you're children," he said as though it were obvious.

"Naw really," came a sarcastic voice. He saw a young man dressed in beige pants, and brown boots with a brown shirt. His eyes held a gleam that told Gibbs to keep his valuables close, pirate though he be. "So what?"

"Well, there be only fourteen of you," he said. "That's hardly enough to crew a ship such as this."

"Then it's a good thing we've got the right captain," said another young man who had climbed down from the crow's nest. This one was wearing light blue pants with light brown boots and a white shirt. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes that were confident and authoritative.

"Who'd be your cap'n?" Mr. Gibbs asked.

He watched as the man at the tiller walked down the stairs. For some reason he was utterly terrified of this man. The man was dressed in all black and green, like the sea in a storm, and had a bronze sword hanging from his belt. The wide brim of his hat covered his eyes. The girl who followed behind him had grey eyes that seemed to be absorbing all of Gibbs' darkest thoughts and secrets while simultaneously deciding the best way to kill him.

"I'm the captain of the _Maelstrom_," he said with more authority than Gibbs had heard from either Jack or Barbosa or even Becket or Davy Jones. Gibbs quailed. "Why did you fire on us?" the young man demanded. "What did we do to show hostility?"

"No-nothing cap'n," Gibbs stuttered. "You had such a nice ship the warring cap'ns decided to try and pirate it. We're pirates you see."

"I had assumed after your first statement," the young man growled. "But you said captains. A ship can only have one captain."

"Well you see sir, these men have been at war over this ship for years and neither will step foot off of it without the other," Gibbs explained.

"Well it's not our problem. Tell your _captains_ that we are merely visiting and that our ship can sure as hell defeat yours."

"Yes sir," Gibbs said quickly. "May I ask where you got such a ship and what yer name is?"

"No," the young man growled.

"May I then ask where you're headed?"

"We're just exploring," said the girl behind him.

"May I make a recommendation then?" Gibbs asked. The captain nodded. "We ourselves are headed to Tortuga. It's an excellent place to resupply as well as visit, but I recommend that yeh keep yer women close."

"Very well," said the captain. "Shall we follow you there? We could meet your _captains_ and the rest of your crewmen."

"If that'd be what you like cap'n," said Mr. Gibbs.

"It is," said the captain with a nod.

"Yes sir, I shall let my captains know at once," said Gibbs and with that he hastily climbed back into his dinghy and rowed back. As he watched the captain waved his hand and the cannons retreated back into the belly of the ship. The crew came and gathered around the captain and they seemed to be discussing things before four people climbed into the rigging and two others climbed back into the crow's nest. After a few more minutes of rowing Mr. Gibbs made it back to the Black Pearl. The crew raised the rowboat and secured it before pelting Mr. Gibbs with questions until Jack and Barbosa reached him. They started asking him questions too until he said: "I need rum."

After Gibbs had been given rum, dragged into the map room, and the door was closed and locked, Jack sat him down in a chair. After drinking half the bottle Gibbs looked up. Jack came forward.

"Who are they?" Jack asked.

"I didn't get any names," said Mr. Gibbs.

"And why'd be that?" asked Barbosa.

"They wouldn't give 'em," said Gibbs in a quiet voice that only got quieter. "I asked the captain his name and where he got his ship but he wouldn't tell me."

"You seem terrified of this captain," said Barbosa raising a greasy eyebrow.

"That I am," said Gibbs.

"Why?" asked Jack.

"He has this… air of authority," said Gibbs. "Like he's meant to lead and if you get in his way you'll end up dead. And he…he…" Gibbs trailed off and stared wide-eyed at the floor.

"He what?" asked Barbosa.

"He waved his hand and the cannons were all brought back within the ship," Gibbs squeaked.

"Could be a hoax," said Barbosa.

"No," Gibbs said quickly. "There was only fourteen of 'em, none below decks. They told me that before I met the captain. But it was the air about him, around all of them, but mostly the captain."

"What do they want?" Jack asked.

"They say that they're passing through the area, exploring, but the captain wants to follow us to Tortuga and meet you."

"Then to Tortuga we go to meet this mysterious captain," said Barbosa walking out onto the deck. He walked up the stairs to where the tiller wheel was and commanded the men to release the sails and take them to Tortuga. The men answered with a joyous roar and the ship burst into action. Barbosa took out his spy glass and watched the _Maelstrom_. When the _Black Pearl_ was nearly a mile ahead of her Barbosa saw the man, captain he reminded himself, in black and green wave his hand and the ship's ropes and sails adjusted themselves and the Maelstrom's speed matched that of the _Pearl_. To say Barbosa was impressed was and understatement, but he feared the man all the same.

* * *

**Chapter three is ready when you want it so just review and let my know! Feedback would be nice too...**


	3. Tortuga

**Chapter 3: Tortuga**

The demigods had seen the black ship fire a cannon ball at the _Maelstrom_ and Percy responded with remarkable speed. The ship avoided being hit and everyone had to hold on. Percy threw his hand out and all the guns on the port side stuck out of their portholes and took aim at the black ship and a few more sails unfurled and tied themselves off and the _Maelstrom_ picked up speed. He told Festus to stay still and quiet unless absolutely necessary. He moved the ship so that it would be out of cannon range of the black ship, but also so that they would still be running alongside it.

"Travis! Connor!" he shouted at the sons of Hermes, "Man the scorpions!"

"Aye, aye captain!" they shouted and gave a salute to the son of Poseidon. Percy rolled his eyes but turned his attention back to the black ship. He could sense its name about it: The _Black Pearl_. He could see the legends and lore surrounding it too and was impressed. But he also knew that if it came to an actual fight, the _Black Pearl_ was out gunned, out sailed, out classed, and out skilled. He watched as they pulled alongside the _Pearl_, but the _Maelstrom_ was just out of her cannon range. He saw the crew moving frantically through the rigging and sails. He saw a brightly colored bird winging its way towards the demigod ship and walked over to meet it. It alighted on the railing and Percy held his arm out to it. The bird jumped to his arm.

"Want to talk to the captain," the bird squawked.

"I am the captain," Percy said politely.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the bird cawed.

"Who wants to know?" Percy asked the bird.

"Captain of the _Black Pearl_," the bird squawked and began shifting from foot to foot.

"Tell him it depends on whether his is attacking us or not. Tell him also that he is out gunned," Percy said. The bird nodded and flew back to the _Black Pearl_. Percy waited a few minutes and saw the bird flying back. He held his arm out and the bird landed on it.

"Don't believe you," the bird cawed. Percy knew that this is what the captain had said and looked over at the _Pearl_. He picked a cannon and quickly aimed it before firing it at the _Pearl_ so that it went right between two masts and into the sea on the other side.

"I believe that is all," Percy said. "Tell your captain though that I would like to speak to either him or one of the crew to discuss what is to be done from here." The bird nodded again and took off back to the _Black Pearl_. Percy saw the ship slow its pace and had the _Maelstrom_ do the same until both ships were at a standstill. All of the demigods watched as a rowboat was lowered into the ocean and began making its way over to the _Maelstrom_. He went to the rail of the ship.

"Tell him nothing," he shouted to the other demigods. "No names, not where we're from, where we got the ship, an exact location where we're headed. No specifics. If he asks for me, I'll handle it," he said pulling the brim of his hat over his eyes.

He waved his hand and a rope ladder was flung over the side of the ship and attached to the deck. A few minutes later a larger man climbed onto the deck holding the rope to his row boat. Percy smirked when he saw the man's terrified expression. He listened with the smirk still stuck to his face as the man spoke with his friends, until a captain was asked for. Percy strode away from the tiller wheel and slowly strode over to the man with Annabeth right behind him.

"I'm the captain of the _Maelstrom_," Percy said with a cold voice. "Why did you fire on us?" the he demanded. "What did we do to show hostility?" He smirked inwardly at the man's fear. Granted though, at sea he probably put off a strong aura of power.

"No-nothing cap'n," the man stuttered. "You had such a nice ship the warring cap'ns decided to try and pirate it. We're pirates you see."

"I had assumed after your first statement," Percy growled, after all the man had used the word 'piracy' in the first statement. Shouldn't it be obvious? "But you said captains. A ship can only have one captain." Percy really was confused. There could only be one person in charge of a ship for it to operate smoothly, efficiently, and effectively.

"Well you see sir, these men have been at war over this ship for years and neither will step foot off of it without the other," the man from the _Black_ _Pearl_ explained.

"Well it's not our problem. Tell your captains that we are merely visiting and that our ship can sure as hell defeat yours," Percy said. Warring captains may be a problem though.

"Yes sir," Gibbs said quickly. "May I ask where you got such a ship and what yer name is?"

"No," Percy growled. He wasn't ready to give up his name let alone his lineage.

"May I then ask where you're headed?"

"We're just exploring," said Annabeth said from behind him. He once again smirked on the inside. It wasn't specific, but it wasn't a lie either.

"May I make a recommendation then?" the man asked. Percy nodded for him to continue. "We ourselves are headed to Tortuga. It's an excellent place to resupply as well as visit, but I recommend that yeh keep yer women close."

"Very well," said Percy. "Shall we follow you there? We could meet your captains and the rest of your crewmen." He really did want to meet them. He was actually very curious about sea-folk from the sixteen century and he knew that the girls could handle themselves when it came to wandering eyes and hands.

"If that'd be what you like cap'n," the man from the _Black Pearl_ said.

"It is," Percy said with a nod.

"Yes sir, I shall let my captains know at once," said the man from the _Pearl_ and with that he hastily climbed back into his rowboat and rowed back. Percy smiled and tilted his chin up to look at the man. He then waved his hand commanding the cannons back into the ship and the portholes to close. He looked over to the other demigods who immediately crowded around him and so did Jason and Piper after they descended from the crow's nest.

"I like bad-ass captain Percy," said Clarisse said with a smirk.

Percy laughed. "Yeah me too, it's kinda fun." When everyone looked confused he went on. "We can be whoever we want here. I can be a bad-ass captain. Jason could be my smart-ass first mate. Annabeth could be the scary-as-Hades navigator. Reyna could be the kick-ass weapons master. Leo could be the crazy-as-hell whatever he is." This earned an indignant "Hey!" from Leo but the other demigods laughed. "Hades, Clarisse could be a girlie-girl who wears poufy dresses and cares about her hair on this vacation!"

"Not happening Prissy," Clarisse growled with a smile.

"Figured, but you get the point," said Percy.

"Am I really first mate?" Jason asked.

"If you want it," Percy said. He knew Jason would take it.

"Yup," Jason said crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back. "I am the smart-ass first mate of the bad-ass captain Perseus Jackson on the mysterious and scary-as-Hades _Maelstrom_. I am awesome." The demigods laughed and Jason dropped the act.

"So Jason's first mate, Annabeth is navigator, Reyna is weapons master, Clarisse is the muscle and can man a scorpion if necessary, you three," he pointed at Chris, Connor, and Travis," will be the guys who are either scouts or, if we do turn to piracy, the guys who grab all the valuables they can carry and then some or man the scorpions, Thalia will be our kick-ass chef who is also fantastic at kicking ass, Nico will be our scare tactics and scout if necessary, and Leo will be our repair-boy slash extra ammunition of the set-him-on-fire-and-throw-him-at-the-enemy-ship-to-wreak-havoc variety," Percy said. Everyone laughed at Leo's title, including Leo.

"Wait," said Thalia, "why am I the chef?"

"Do you want me cooking?" Percy asked.

"On second thought I like not being poisoned at every meal," said Thalia causing everyone to start laughing again.

"Looks like we're going," Percy said as he watched the _Black Pearl's_ sails unfurl in the wind. He had Jason and Piper return to the crow's nest and everyone else returned to where they had been standing before. Percy and Annabeth climbed back up to the tiller wheel that was steering itself.

"Do you think I need a bird?" Percy asked Annabeth who was standing beside him.

"Maybe," said Annabeth. "You'd look even more bad-ass. Not to mention it would be great for sending messages if it could speak."

The pair heard a caw from overhead and looked up. A brilliant blue and green bird was circling down towards the ship. Percy held out his arm and the bird alighted upon it. This bird had intelligent black eyes that sat in its proud head. It had small feathers that came off of the back of its head like a crown and that fit its royal stature. The bird's beak was black and so were its feet. Percy looked at the bird and it nuzzled him with its beak and nipped his ear affectionately. Percy somehow knew that the parrot was female.

"Thalassa," he said. The parrot tilted her head from side to side as though considering the name before bobbing her head a couple of times. Thalassa climbed up the his shoulder and sat looking out. Annabeth came over and began petting her. Percy pointed as Annabeth and said, "Annabeth."

"Annabeth," Thalassa said. Her voice wasn't as sharp as the average parrot's and suited her.

Percy then pointed out the rest of the demigods and said their names. Soon Thalassa could name them all. When night was about to fall Percy had Leo go light all the candles and lanterns so they would be less conspicuous, they would stand out if a dark ship sailed into port with no difficulties. They sailed all through the night with most of the demigods sleeping below decks in hammocks while Percy and Annabeth sharing the separate beds in the captain's quarters that had two twin beds with only a small table between them. Poseidon and Athena had assumed that the two of them would share one way or another because of the recurring nightmares of Tartarus. The nightmares were getting better, but were also one of the main reasons for the trip.

The following morning Percy rolled out of bed earlier than the rest and went on deck. They were still a mile behind the _Black Pearl_, exactly where Percy wanted them to be. He had known exactly where Tortuga was as soon as the man from the _Pearl_ had said the island's name, but didn't want to raise even more questions. He watched as the sun rose over the calm ocean. He smirked and waved at Apollo as he began his ride. Apollo, as well as most of the other Olympians, had come to him in a dream earlier and told Percy that if he ever needed anything just to ask. Percy had told them he would and promised a souvenir for each modern counterpart. They had all smiled and let him go back to his peaceful sleep or next godly conference.

Annabeth soon joined Percy on the bridge and Thalassa flew out with her and settled on Percy's shoulder. He did feel pretty bad-ass with a ship as he was decked out in black and green with a fierce but beautiful bird on his shoulder. He smirked as their kick-ass chef could be heard clattering around in the kitchen as she set about making breakfast. Leo stumbled on deck a short time later and settled by Festus to have a morning chat. The Stolls followed, but also seemed like they'd each had a pot of coffee as they raced through the rigging and settled on sitting on the cross beam of the front mast. Percy merely ruled it as excitement and watched as Frank and Hazel walked out hand in hand with Chris and Clarisse right behind them. Piper and Jason emerged a short time later, but Jason was now sporting a bright yellow bandana along with his blue and white get up. He gave Percy a mock salute and flew himself and Piper up to the crow's nest. Reyna came last looking clean as ever and joined Percy and Annabeth on the bridge.

"So what do you think Tortuga's like?" she asked.

"It's a smelly hell hole that's great for drinking, partying, and getting laid," said Percy.

Annabeth elbowed him in the ribs. "Be serious," she said.

"I was," Percy said with a chuckle. "For some reason when someone says the name of an island or I see a ship I know everything about it except for the people, but I get a pretty good idea about them too."

"Seriously?" Reyna asked raising her eyebrows.

Percy smirked, "Yup. That's how I know where our island is, where Port Royal is, where Ship Wreck Cove is, where the destroyed fountain of youth is. I can go on if you like. If it has anything to do with the sea or sailing or earthquakes or horses, I got it."

"No wonder they made you captain," Reyna said with a laugh. "Thalia was right, if you weren't captain, I'd vote for you and mutiny if it wasn't you."

Percy laughed. "Your support is duly noted."

Thalia walked out onto the deck wearing a silver toque on top of her circlet. Balanced on her arms were a platter of blue pancakes, a platter of bacon, a container of syrup with a ladle sticking out, a container of butter and peanut butter, a can a whipped cream, fourteen plates, and a heap of silverware. Percy ran down the stairs and grabbed the stack of plates and silverware while the Stolls tried to grab the pancakes and bacon, but could only get the peanut butter and the syrup. Clarisse grabbed the butter and whipped cream while Chris put two barrels of water side by side for Thalia to set the platters on and a third for the toppings.

After a delicious meal and many thanks to Thalia's fantastic cooking, they cleaned up and the Stolls willingly helped Thalia with the dishes in exchange for the leftover bacon. Percy adjusted a few sails and they all watched as Tortuga came into sight around nine o'clock. Smoke was seen rising from only a few huts and Percy assumed that everyone else was either still asleep or too hung-over from the previous night. The demigods got out a few more weapons and Leo found a few flintlock pistols that were Hephaestus modified and, therefore, were as accurate as any weapon from their time as well as never need to be reloaded and never run out of ammunition. Everyone grabbed at least one, but Frank also grabbed a musket that had been modified in the same way, Leo, Reyna, and Thalia grabbed two pistols and Percy's, of course, was black wood with bronze mechanics. Leo had presented it in an overdramatic fashion claiming that it was "A gift from the gods!" He was promptly smacked on the back of the head by both Stolls and came up smiling before skipping off to keep admiring the new weaponry. Percy chuckled and tucked the gun away into his the waist of his pants and under his coat. In doing so he found a spy glass. He took it out and watched as the men of the _Black_ _Pearl_ scurried about doing morning duties.

At ten they pulled into the port. The few people who were awake stared at the _Black_ _Pearl_ only to openly gawk as the _Maelstrom_ followed her in. Several pointed and others could only stare. Percy smirked and pulled the brim of his hat low and had all four anchors drop when he saw the anchors on the _Pearl_ drop. He saw the parrot from the day before flying over to the demigod ship and held out his arm to it. When it landed it earned a squawk from Thalassa until Annabeth held out her arm and the blue and green parrot glided over.

"Crew not disembarking 'til evening," the parrot squawked.

"Then we shall only send men for what few supplies we need and the rest of us will join them in town come evening," Percy said. The parrot nodded and flew back to the _Black Pearl_. Percy watched the Pearl from under the brim of his hat and walked up the ship to where Leo was talking to Festus who held perfectly still so as not to draw even more attention to themselves. "Leo, Festus," Percy said. Leo smirked and a little more smoke came from Festus' nostrils. "Leo I think that the ship may have some unwanted visitors this evening when we visit the port. Make sure they are met with…unexpected surprises." Leo's eyes got a wicked gleam and he rushed below decks to make the surprises. "And Festus, I need for you to keep everyone away from the ship. It should be dark when they come, so do whatever you need to. They'll just be written off as drunken pirates anyway." He saw the corners of Festus' mouth curl up ever so slightly and nodded before climbing back up to the bridge.

"Preparing for unwelcome visitors that may come while we're away?" Reyna asked.

"One can never be too careful around pirates. Stolls!" Percy shouted.

The brothers dropped from the rigging and stood in front of Percy where they saluted and said, "Yes cap'n!"

Percy smirked. "I may only let you do this once, but while we're in Tortuga, you and Chris are allowed to take whatever you like so long as it's from one of the many dishonest traders and you don't get caught. Trust me, very few are honest and they are barely scraping by while the liars and cheats are rolling in it. Take what you like while everyone's drunk or otherwise engaged."

The Stolls got a vicious gleam in their eyes and said, "Yes, cap'n," in a slightly creepy tone.

"We'll take three of the rowboats ashore, stash it until we leave either late tonight or early tomorrow, but not somewhere that it can be found and taken back. If there's more than what'll fit in the boats, I can bring it to the ship later."

"Are we allowed to use Piper and Jason too?" they asked rubbing their hands together, already imagining their haul.

"If they want to help," Percy said with a smile and a nod.

"Piper! Jason! We need to talk to you!" the brothers yelled up the crow's nest. They grabbed Chris and Clarisse too and the five of them met in the crow's nest. Percy saw Jason look down at him and gave him the 'Okay' signal and Jason got a weird look in his eyes and went back to the conversation that was most likely about what to take, what not to take, how to take it, and where to hide it, in other words, the Stolls' areas of expertise.

They ate a light lunch on the ship which Reyna helped Thalia with. They watched at the _Black Pearl_ was still getting ready to go to shore. Percy laughed at how long it took and was grateful for his sea powers. They lounged on the deck and the sons of Hermes found some cards and dice and played games all through the afternoon until four when they got bored and resorted to tag. It was actually fun just to watch as three sons of Hermes, a daughter or Zeus, and a daughter of Ares ran around the ship and through the rigging while Thalassa preened herself on Percy's shoulder.

Finally, at eight in the evening when the sun was beginning to set, a slew of rowboats left from the _Black Pearl _towards Tortuga. Percy checked in with Festus, who gave a small nod, and Leo, who was covered in grease, before all the demigods loaded up into the rowboats and rowed the rest of the way to the town. Percy could have just willed the boats to take them there, but didn't want to raise more questions. Hazel had confirmed that the Mist of the era was thinner so they would have to be a little more careful when they used their powers. It also gave Frank, Clarisse, and the Stolls a chance to race to port. Clarisse barely beat Frank and the Stolls were right behind them. They tied off the boats with a special knot that only Percy knew how to undo and went into town to meet the crew of the _Pearl_. They were walking through a narrow street where people quickly moved out of Percy's way and saw the man from the _Black Pearl_ as well as several other men, two of which looked like they were in charge.

When the man from the _Pearl_ saw the group he pointed them out and scrambled back. The two men in charge looked up haughtily and with curiosity before a look of shock settled onto their face. They collected themselves and walked over to meet the group of demigods. The groups stopped a few feet away from each other and were sizing each other up. The demigods knew that they would win; several pirates already staggering and stumbling about and had been out skilled to begin with.

"Pleasure to meet you," said the man with a large hat and a scared face with a monkey on his shoulder with what was meant to be a flourishing bow, but just looked ridiculous. When the demigods remained silent the man put his hat back on and asked, "May I inquire as to yer names?"

Jason smirked at the Stolls who smirked back. "Nah," all three said.

"Pardon me," said the same man, "but I believe that's the cap'n's decision."

"I say the same," said Percy with a slightly gravelly tone. "You have not offered your names, why should we give ours?"

"I'm cap'n Jack Sparrow," said the other man who held some authority.

"And I am cap'n Barbosa," said the first man.

"What ships are you the captains of?" Percy asked, already knowing the answer.

"Ah…," said Barbosa, "we are currently the cap'n of the same ship, the _Black Pearl_."

"That's odd," said Percy while the Stolls sniggered, "I thought a ship could only have one captain."

"Normally that's how it goes," said Jack. "But seeing as how Mr. Barbosa here keeps trying to claim my ship as he is own and refuses to leave without me, we're both cap'ns, though his position is entirely of his own imagination."

Percy knew that Jack Sparrow was the rightful captain of the _Black Pearl_, but couldn't say it. Again, more unwanted questions.

"Right," said Percy. He turned and jerked his chin at the Stoll brothers. They as well as Jason, Piper, Chris, and Clarisse split off from the rest of the group in all different directions, except that Jason and Piper as well as Chris and Clarisse, stuck together in pairs. "Now, your man told us that this was a fine town for consumption and wasting. Where do we start?"

The remaining group of demigods was led to a smelly tavern with loud music and women with hardly anything to cover their bosoms and told that it was the finest restaurant in town. They found a couple tables in the back and sat down. The demigods watched everything that was going on, but quickly skipped over some parts. Percy could hear Thalia growling and nudged her under the table. Thalia was still seething, only quieter. The table of pirates ordered rum and the demigods kept quiet.

"What'll it be for you dearie?" asked a server whose dress revealed more cleavage than modern clothing as she bent over.

"Nothing," Percy growled.

The woman pouted, "Oh, are you sure you can't be tempted?" she asked and started swaying her hips.

Annabeth put her knife under the woman's chin and forced her to stand up. "Yeah," she snarled, "he's sure." The woman nodded and quickly turned and ran as fast as she could to more welcoming parties. Percy smirked and pulled Annabeth onto his lap. Leo and Thalia put their boots on the table and leaned back in their chairs and Leo began tinkering with something from his tool belt. Hazel sat in Frank's lap as soon as she saw what happened to Percy and glared at any woman who came close. Nico merely stood silently in the corner while Reyna took a seat by Thalia, leaned back, and crossed her arms and her legs.

"So yer women are as yer men?" Barbosa laughed.

"What makes you think we're proper ladies?" Thalia asked with a smirk. Barbosa's laughing stopped and his jaw snapped shut. Thalia took out one of her silver knives and twirled it. "After all," she said, "we're all better with a knife or a sword that with some fan and a dress," and she stabbed the knife into the table where it sunk hilt deep and the tip could be seen under the table. Barbosa leaned a little farther away from Thalia and the rest of the demigods present smirked.

"I didn't catch yer names," said Barbosa once he'd gotten up his courage again.

"No you didn't," said Percy. Barbosa scowled into his ale but left the demigods alone.

An hour later, the sound of an explosion came from the harbor accompanied by panic screaming. Jack and Barbosa leapt to their feet. Percy and his crew merely exchanged smirks but Leo burst out laughing. Jack and Barbosa looked at the demigods.

"What?" Percy asked as Annabeth smirked up at the pair. "You thought that we'd leave our ship undefended?" More screaming came from the harbor as well as a flash of light and what sounded much like a roar. Jack and Barbosa exchanged a glance.

"You'd be wrong," said Annabeth with a smirk that meant no good.

The warring captains of the _Black Pearl_ ran out of the tavern, followed by the demigods at a more leisurely pace, and looked out at the harbor. The moonlight illuminated the scene. One of many row boats was approaching some swimmers that were close to some wreckage near the _Maelstrom_. As the boat got close something underwater exploded, destroying the small craft and sending it occupants flying. Another row boat approached the ship, but when it got close and wasn't destroyed by a mine, Festus' head came sweeping around and breathing fire at the craft causing the men to flee to the water and the boat to burn. But on the other side of the ship some men could be seen making their way on board. Percy flicked his hand in the direction of the ship and several ropes shot out and grabbed the men hauling them into the air before throwing them into sea. The remaining two boats tried to run, but a mine got one and Festus got the other. The captains of the _Black Pearl_ watched the scene in horror and jumped when Percy chuckled darkly.

"Leave my ship alone," he said with a gravelly voice and made his way down to the docks followed by his friends.

Jack and Barbosa watched as the strange and mysterious group made their way down to the docks and met with the rest of their friends. Words were exchanged and several sacks were hauled out and tossed in the rowboats. The demigods rowed back to the _Maelstrom_ and raised the boats before the lanterns were darkened and the lights were out above decks, but not below.

"So what did you get?" Percy asked after they had darkened the lamps above deck and met down below. The half of the group that had robbed the town had grins that matched the Stolls.

They emptied out all five sacks. One sack was full of money from the time which was added to their already large stash. Another was full of random objects made of precious metals. Then next was filled with weapons and tools for Leo. The fourth contained all kinds of maps, books, and instruments used for telling ones location while at sea. Annabeth was excited when she saw the contents of the sack and started pouring over the books and maps. The final was filled with gems. Hazel smirked and said that she had merely stood between a few of the wealthier houses that existed and were built on the work of others and summoned the gems to the sack. Percy grinned and high fives were exchanged.

"Depending on what else we find," said Percy, "we may very well become pirates."

Annabeth looked thoughtful and muttered, "Maybe…"

"No rules," said Percy and several of the group got a sort of fire in their eyes. "Constant adventures of our making and choosing. Fun run-ins with the law. Outrunning said law. It could be years of fun."

"Maybe…" said Annabeth as she continued to read the map.

"Tell you what," Percy said, "we'll decide later. For now let's just go sailing." This was met with cheers as the groups ran back onto the decks. Jason however flew out with Piper and Percy used a rope to hoist himself and Annabeth onto the deck. Percy stood at the tiller while Leo used a specialized magnet to bring the remaining mines to the ship, deactivate them, and store them with the careful help of Clarisse and the Stolls, and then went to relight all the lamps. Meanwhile, Jason and Piper flew to the crow's nest, and everyone else either scrambled into the rigging or climbed one of the masts once they were done. Nico stood on top of the front mast in front of Piper and Jason while Leo sat on Festus' head. Percy used his powers to raise the anchors and point the ship out of the port while Jason filled the sails with wind. They flew out of the harbor to open sea.

"Where to next?" Percy shouted to the entire ship.

"Port Royal!" Annabeth replied. When everyone but Percy looked confused Annabeth went on. "It's one of the largest, wealthiest ports of it time!" The others agreed, so Percy pointed the _Maelstrom_ in the direction of Port Royal and loosed and tied off all the sails.

* * *

As soon as the strange newcomers had gone back to their ship, Jack, Barbosa, and Mr. Gibbs ran down to the docks where their rowboat was tied. Gibbs rowed back to the _Pearl_ as fast as he could and arrived a minute after the last man had dragged himself on board. None of the crew was dead, but several were burned and most were soaked.

"What happened?" Jack demanded.

"We did exactly what you said cap'n," one of the crewmen said with a scared voice. "We came up teh town with yeh, but snuck back when all of their crew was distracted in town. But there were these things, under the water. They were made of metal. If we so much as touched one it exploded."

"Then the figurehead of the ship moved around and shot fire at us!" shouted another of the crew which was met with several calls of agreement.

"And when we did manage to get on board ropes came out of nowhere and grabbed us before throwing us off the ship!"

The crew all began shouting but Jack raised his hand to silence them as he saw crew of the _Maelstrom_ fly into activity. He saw two people already in the crow's nest and watched as a rope deposited the captain and someone else on the bridge of the ship. Everyone watched as the mines moved under the water toward the ship and were messed with before being picked up like a floating cannon ball and brought into the belly of the ship before someone ran around the deck relighting the lamps. They saw the crew expertly climbed into the rigging and someone even stood on the top of the front mast. Jaws dropped as all four anchors raised themselves at once and the ship turned to leave the port and was grabbed by a favorable wind that came from nowhere and the ship flew out of the port.

"Bloody hell," Gibbs muttered. "What kind of ship be that?"

"One that is nigh undefeatable," said Barbosa. The crew nodded and muttered their agreements. "Well we're still in Tortuga, to the taverns men!" The crew roared and crowded into the remaining rowboats to drown their sorrows in a full tankard.

Meanwhile, the demigods were sailing into quite the mess…

* * *

**So that's chapter 3. Chapter 4 is ready, as usual, review if you want it because reviews make me happy as well as work on the story. To those who reviewed, thank you and feel free to keep reviewing!**


	4. The Local Government

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Percy Jackson nor Pirates of the Caribbean and I don't want to. I want to see what other people come up. Also, I will call Percy and Co. demigods even if they no longer are in this story and this meant to be comedic not action-packed, though there will be action. Overall, don't like, don't read.

**Basic Sailing Terms:**

Port: Left

Starboard: Right

Prow: Front of the ship

Stern: Back of the ship

**Chapter 4: The Local Government**

The demigods had only sailed for a couple of days until Port Royal came into view and the Maelstrom slowed to average speeds. Annabeth gasped and started rambling on the architecture of it all and Percy smiled and tried to listen but failed in the end. He tried to tell Annabeth but she didn't seem to care. Leo made everyone a small purse of money which they all tied it to their belts. They docked in the port and paid the fee to the bumbling pair of soldiers who came to collect so that they didn't break any rules right away. The demigods set out after Percy had told them that stealing was not allowed on this venture. Several of these people will thieves, but the law allowed them to get away with it because the thieves made the law. The Stolls looked disappointed for a moment until they realized that this meant more shops with cooler stuff than the dump that was Tortuga. The Stolls as well as Chris and Clarisse, Jason and Piper, and Leo went towards the shops and stores while Nico just slipped off into the shadows, literally, Thalia and Reyna went towards one garden and Frank and Hazel in the direction of some shops. Percy told Festus not to move no matter what but left Thalassa to keep him company. The two had struck up an odd friendship on the way into port. After that Percy let himself be dragged along by an excited Annabeth in the direction of what looked like a stronghold

All along the way Annabeth was constantly pointing out different features of the era's architecture and its finer points as well as its drawbacks. Percy listened as well as he could, but was constantly distracted by the way the sun glittered on the sea. How the sea was so unpolluted. How there were so many fish in the sea. Both enjoyed the bliss of the day and soon arrived at the stronghold. Here Percy did actually listen because it was a very impressive and imposing structure. Annabeth was talking about its ten foot thick walls when two soldiers came walking by. Annabeth was standing a few feet away from Percy so as to get a better view of one of the towers when the soldiers came near her.

"Hello miss," the first one said politely.

"Good day sir," Annabeth replied.

"So what are you doing here today?" the other soldier asked. They were standing between her and Percy and both demigods quickly realized this, but Annabeth shot Percy a look that said 'Wait.'

"Oh, just enjoying the port. It is a lovely day for a walk."

"It is, isn't it," said the first soldier taking another step towards Annabeth, getting uncomfortably close. "I hadn't noticed. I was too busy taking in the view," he said trying to look down her shirt. She quickly spotted this and crossed her arms over her chest.

"May I help you with something officers?" she asked, all politeness gone.

"Yeah, you can," said the second soldier. He too took a step forward and Annabeth realized that she had been cornered.

"Hey!" Percy shouted. The soldiers looked up. "Back off," he growled.

"No," said the first soldier.

"Yeah," said the second. "And you are you to be telling us anyway?"

"I'm courting her," Percy growled. Annabeth had given everyone a quick lesson on current phrasings so that they didn't stick out.

"Right," said the first. "Is that why she was flirting with us?"

"I heard everything," Percy growled.

"That's nice, now get going," said the second soldier.

"Alright," Percy said in a suddenly calm manor. "Annabeth, shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.

"Yes, I believe we shall," Annabeth said slipping between the two soldiers who were glaring at Percy murderously. The pair quickly walked arm in arm away from the fortress and back into the main part of town. They found a garden and began strolling through it making light, casual conversation. They were interrupted when Nico came running out of a shadow.

"Thank goodness I found you," he panted and put his hands on his knees.

"Nico, what's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"A shop owner had Hazel arrested after she picked up a diamond off the street. Shop owner said that she'd stolen it."

"Liar," Percy growled at no one. "Can you take us to where she's being held?"

"Sure thing," Nico said. He grabbed Percy's shoulder, Percy and Annabeth were still arm in arm, and all three walked into the shadow of a nearby wall. They emerged in a deserted alleyway. They saw Frank pacing anxiously and the others were nowhere in sight. Annabeth and Percy asked Frank what happened and Frank told them what Nico had told them.

"What do we do?" Frank asked.

"Nico, when is her trial?" Annabeth asked.

"Probably not for a while," Nico said. "Everything seems to take forever here."

"Except for trying to get a woman in bed," Annabeth muttered. When Nico raised an eyebrow she said, "We had our own interesting run in."

Percy looked to be concentrating and a minute later Thalassa was circling overhead. Percy held out his free arm and the bird landed.

"Thalassa," he said, "I need you to go find the others and tell them to meet us at the docks."

"Aye, aye captain," Thalassa squawked and flew out of sight over the roof of a nearby house.

"So we're meeting at the docks?" Frank asked. "What about Hazel?"

"I have a plan," Percy said. "But the second half of it relies on everyone else's experiences here too."

"Alright," Frank said. "To the docks."

Percy, Annabeth, Frank, and Nico made it to the docks first. The first to arrive were the Stolls, both of whom looked a bit miffed. Reyna and Thalia arrived next, both growling under their breath and sharing a look that meant 'Cross me and die.' Piper and Jason came next and Piper looked ready to kill. Leo showed up with a small sack of tools but didn't look too bad. Chris and Clarisse arrived last and both were fuming.

"What happened with you?" Percy asked the Stolls.

"Stupid street performers tried to steal our money," Travis said.

"Yeah," Connor piped. "We were told not to steal and this time we were actually following the rules, so of course someone has to try and steal our money. They put on a pretty good show for distraction too. We would have fallen for it if it wasn't for who our dad is. Then Thalassa showed up and we came to meet you here."

"What about you?" Percy asked turning to Reyna and Thalia, both of whom had clenched fists and were trying not to grind their teeth.

"The soldiers here are a little too friendly," Thalia snarled.

"They also have a condition of wandering hands and smart mouths," Reyna growled.

"Tried to _seduce_ us," Thalia mocked. "When that didn't work they tried to use force."

"We showed them just how much we didn't want to," Reyna said.

"Is anyone dead?" Percy asked, though he didn't seem overly concerned.

"No," Thalia said. "They got lucky and we only showed them how good we are with knives." The two shared a menacing smirk.

"Then you're fine," Percy said then looked at Piper and Jason. "What happened with you two?"

"Stupid, dumb, ugly, arrogant, bimbo bitches," Piper growled. Jason put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in close. "No one here seems to know how to take a hint, male or female."

"I agree," Percy said. "Anything with you?" Percy asked Leo.

"Well sorta," Leo said. "The blacksmith thought that I was some street rat and tried to get me out. I bought a few tools though. He then insulted me and told me that no matter what, I'd never make anything good and that he was selling some of his tools to a worthless cause. I ignored him 'cause otherwise I was gonna burn his forge to the ground," Leo said with an alarmingly serious tone that sent chills down a few peoples' spines.

Percy looked at Chris and Clarisse.

"Stupid buffoon in a tavern tried to hit on me so I hit him," Clarisse said. "Soon it was an all-out brawl, but Chris and I are fine."

Percy nodded. He then had Frank tell everyone what happened and summarized what happened with him and Annabeth. By now everyone was seething and hated Port Royal and its inhabitants. Percy told them his plan to get Hazel out of the prison but turned very serious when it came to the second half of the plan.

"So we've seen the two decent options we have," Percy said. "We can either be law-abiding citizens that are harassed by jerk soldiers and bimbo women or we can become pirates and do whatever we want and run over anyone who gets in our way."

"Pirates," the sons of Hermes and Clarisse said at once and Piper and Jason nodded.

"I say we go pirate," Frank said.

"Pirates!" Leo cheered.

"I say we kick some ass pirate style," Thalia said and bumped fists with Reyna who nodded.

Percy looked at Annabeth. Everyone knew that if Annabeth said no to piracy, it would overrule everyone else. Finally she sighed.

"Let's go get Hazel and be the first people to ever clean out Port Royal in one night and get away with it," she said with a devious smirk. Percy smiled and nodded then explained the rest of the plan.

"So five finger discounts all around?" Connor asked.

"Same rules as in Tortuga: only take from the liars and cheats. If someone is trying to earn an honest living, leave them be. If not, take what you like and take it if it's valuable. Hey, Nico, I hate to use you as the runner boy, but would you mind grabbing some sacks from the ship and maybe a barrel or two as well?"

Nico gave Percy a two-fingered salute and stepped into the nearest shadow. A second later he stepped out grinning like a mad man. He held fourteen sacks that weren't very big but handed a note to Percy. Percy read it easily since it was in Greek and was soon grinning too.

"Our parents seem to approve of our decision," Percy said. "As such they have gifted each of us with this lovely sack enchanted by Hermes. The sack is enchanted to be bottomless and weightless, no matter what or how much you put in it. Everyone gets one."

The sacks were passed out and the plan was put into action. They split into the same pairs as before, but Nico shadow travelled himself and Frank inside the cell where Hazel was being held and then shadow travelled all three back out. They gave Hazel her sack and told her what it was and the plan.

At three in the morning two silhouettes could be seen standing on the docks. One was that of a girl with curly hair, the other of a man in a jacket with a large had that had a feather. These two silhouettes were slowly joined by others until there were fourteen of them, six female and eight male. The silhouettes then piled into three row boats and paddled out to the greatest ship in that harbor, got on board, and raised the rowboats. A few lights came on below decks, but not enough to attract undesirable attention. The fourteen immortalized demigods gathered below decks with victorious grins. The Stolls went first. They pulled out their sacks and pulled out handfuls of gold and silver coins as well as a few other trinkets.

"Remember those street performers?" Connor asked.

"Well they're now broke and have no more supplies to do their tricks," Travis said with a very fake sad voice.

"Boo hoo," the brothers said together rubbing their fists under their eyes like they were crying, and then started laughing.

"We also stopped by a lot of shops and some houses," Travis said. The brothers then put the handfuls of treasure back in their sacks.

"We're next," Clarisse said. She and Chris stood up and pulled out Chris' sack first. Chris pulled out a rifle, a pistol, and ammunition for both. "We raided the armory," Clarisse said with a smirk. "Poor fools have no guns and no ammo."

"Yup," Chris said popping the 'p.' "They also don't have any cannons. They're in Clarisse's sack, but I don't want to have to lug eve one of the seventy-eight cannons back into that sack along with the few hundred cannonballs we grabbed." Both Chris and Clarisse smirked at the looks on everyone's faces but then put the weapons into the sack.

Everyone looked at Piper and Jason. Piper smirked and reached into her sack. She pulled out a large bundle of cloth that she unrolled. It was a large, lacey dress. "I raided the bimbos' wardrobes and replaced their oh-so _gorgeous_ dresses (*cough* sarcasm *cough*) with some dirty rags I found. I've got a few hundred dresses." Jason smirked and pulled a handful of jewelry, handbags, and shoes out of his sack.

"I got the accessories," he said with as much dignity as he could muster holding a handful of gaudy accessories. "Woo hoo…" But everyone could see the malicious gleam in Piper's eyes and so they didn't comment on the son of Jupiter's sarcasm for fear of his charm-speaking girlfriend.

Everyone laughed and looked at Leo. Leo got his usual devilish grin. "I cleaned out that blacksmith that insulted me. He had no tools, no wares, no materials, no nada. He doesn't even have a forge anymore. And several other blacksmiths will find themselves in the same predicament." The demigods laughed and turned to Reyna and Thalia. The pair grinned and pulled out their sacks. Thalia reached into her sack and pulled out a pair of soldiers' leggings and Reyna pulled out a red coat and a hat.

"We also felt a change of wardrobe was in order," said Reyna.

"So we took their wardrobe and left them with nothing," Thalia said. The demigods roared with laughter and turned to Frank and Hazel.

"Remember the shop owner that accused me of thievery?" Hazel asked and everyone nodded. "Well his shop is now empty of his wares, and full of other people's'. He will more than likely end up in the cell I left."

"We also grabbed every precious stone from, well, everywhere," said Frank. "Hazel was brilliant," he said kissing her cheek. There was more laughing and a whistle from Leo who was then pelted with a large ruby. Everyone looked at Nico.

"So what did you grab Death Breath?" Thalia asked.

"I may or may not have some ah… friends lurking around corners and hiding in closets waiting for a victim to scare the living daylights out of," Nico said in a nonchalant voice. When everyone looked expectant he rolled his eyes and pulled out his sack. "I also cleaned twenty-three whole estates out of sheets and drapes. That much fabric is expensive and useful for anything," he said. "Plus it was funny to see people wake up all of a sudden and look around for their blankets. A couple even used towels when they couldn't find the blankets." The Stolls looked pleased at Nico's ability to prank twenty-three estates in the span of a few hours.

"How about you guys?" Jason asked Percy and Annabeth.

The pair smirked. "Well, not much," said Annabeth.

"Yeah," Percy said. "All we grabbed was all of their charts, maps, equipment for the average sailor, and a few other goodies, plus every book we could find in the fort."

"That's it?" Travis asked sounding a bit disappointed.

"Of course not," Annabeth said. "Percy would you be a dear?"

"Of course," Percy said. "Everyone on deck!" All of the demigods ran on deck. "You'll want to watch the fort." Percy waved his hand and two cannons were now poking out of the underbelly of the ship. He then snapped his fingers and the two cannons blow decks went off. They watched the cannonballs sail through the air. One hit a seemingly random part of the fort and the other hit the wall surrounding it. Then there was the crash and the dust cloud. As they watched, the entire fort and its wall turned into a massive pile of rubble.

"That wouldn't exactly fit in the sack," Annabeth said and leaned against Percy who then put his arm around her. The demigods' look of shock turned to mischievous grins and the entire ship burst into laughter.

"So who's ready to go pirating?" Percy asked. A cheer went up. "Not a moment too soon either." They could see lights being brought on board ships and see the silhouettes of soldiers getting the ships ready. "We'll wait," Percy said. The others laughed and nodded before taking up their usual positions either on deck, in the rigging, in the crow's nest, the top of a mast, or at the helm. A couple of hours later they could see the British ships finally getting underway.

"It's about time," Nico groaned.

"I know right?" said Travis with a yawn as he stretched. "I got a great power nap in though." More laughter was shared and Percy flicked his wrist. The ship sprang into action while the demigods sat still and watched. Soon they were underway as well, but going a little slower than the British ships at the request of Thalia and Reyna.

It still took a couple of hours for the ships to get within half a mile though. Percy pulled thirteen spyglasses out of his sack and passed them out. Thalia and Reyna climbed into the rigging with the Stolls, Chris, and Clarisse and they all looked at the approaching ships. Laughter again rang out as the demigods saw the soldiers dressed only in undergarments or old, ratty clothes that they found, none of which fit properly. Soon the chasing ships were within a hundred yards of the _Maelstrom_ and one of the soldiers stood proud at the front of the lead ship. At least as proud as a man could dressed in only his underwear, and shouted:

"Stop your ship! We are gaining on you and will catch up momentarily! If you surrender peacefully, none of you will face the gallows!" he shouted.

"Did you hear that?!" Travis yelled so that the officer could hear but while looking at Thalia. "No gallows if we surrender! Or we could pick up the pace, not go to jail, and keep all the stuff we took!"

The officer looked confused.

"Hey captain!" Connor yelled to Percy so that both Percy and the British ship could hear. "They said their bit, now can we get going?!"

At that moment Percy flicked his wrist and the rest of the sails dropped and tied themselves off and Jason caused a gale to fill them.

"So long!" Connor and Travis shouted as they waved with one hand and held on tight with the other.

The soldiers could only stare as the _Maelstrom_ shot away and outran them by miles in less than an hour. The demigods laughed at their faces until they couldn't see them anymore then gathered on the deck in front of the charts room.

"That was great!" Thalia said in between gasps.

"I know!" Leo laughed. "Did you see their faces when the sails fell and tied themselves off? I swear the guy at the front peed himself!"

There were more comments and laughter until Percy stepped up chuckling.

"Alright, alright," he said calming the group down a bit. "So now we are all wanted by the British. Bit whoop, whatever, we'll live. I think that the next thing we should do is visit the island our parents set up for us. Also, we could just meander our way there and if we come across another British ship, we'll raid it, and then leave it. Unless you guys think we should start collecting ships?"

"Yeah!" Travis and Connor shouted.

"Then you could be Admiral Percy not just captain!" said Thalia.

"Well there is an issue," said Percy. "While I can control more than one ship at a time as long as they're close enough, what would we do with the soldiers? We can't kill them. Plus we can't destroy the British navy. So how about this: we stick with raiding the ships and then leaving. And think about it, we don't need the room. Worse come to worst, someone gives up their sack and it becomes the storage sack."

"True," the Stolls muttered.

Annabeth spoke up. "Okay, so pirates, but we don't take ships and only sink them if _absolutely_ necessary. Other than that we don't kill unless we have to and we don't show off our demigod powers."

"Sounds fair," said Jason. "We can still use our powers, just not in front of other people or subtlety enough not to be noticed. Like how I used the wind to fill the sails."

"Exactly," said Percy.

"But wait," said Reyna. "What about your powers over the ship?"

"My dad told me in a dream that there was someone who could to the same thing because he had a sword that he had blessed. He said that it wouldn't be so strange if someone else could do the same thing," Percy explained.

"Gotcha," said Frank.

"So what do we do if we come across other pirates?" Nico asked.

"Depends on what they do," Percy said. "We'll do the same thing we did with the _Black Pearl_ and her crew. If they threaten us, we fight back. If they leave us be, we leave them be. If they want to meet for tea and biscuits, then why not accept?"

"Sounds good," said Chris.

"We need a flag," said Leo.

"Yes!" the Stolls shouted.

"It should have skull and crossbones!" Connor shouted.

"No, no, it should have the symbol of Olympus," said Chris.

"No way," said Travis. "It should be piratey, not like a banner of who we're loyal to."

"How about we ask the gods to provide us one at the island?" Thalia suggested and then yawned.

"Alright," the brothers sighed.

"Fantastic," said Percy with a yawn. "We're pointed in the right direction to go straight to the island and so I am going to go to sleep. Annabeth wasn't the one who weakened the structure of the fort in specific places, she only pointed out the places." He slung an arm around Annabeth and they began walking to the captain's quarters.

"Good night, captain!" the Stolls shouted at Percy.

Percy turned around so that he was walking backwards. "It's morning now guys," he said and pointed out at the horizon. "Last time I checked that's the sun." With that he and Annabeth vanished into the captain's quarters.

"Hunh," said Travis putting his hand over his eyes. "That is the sun. Well, not that I don't enjoy your company, but I am going to sleep too. I'll see you guys whenever. But get me up when Thalia makes breakfast or lunch or just food in general," he said and began walking below decks.

The rest of the group yawned and stretched and muttered good mornings as they too headed for their hammocks. Soon everyone was fast asleep with Festus and Thalassa keeping an eye out.

* * *

**So that's chapter 4. Now chapter 5 is not yet ready... I need ideas for adventures to send the demigods on. The _Black Pearl_ and her crew will also have scenes, but this fic is primarily about the demigods. But the demigods need adventures! Yes there will be at least one sea serpent, but I need something beyond that. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, I got home after a long day of driving and saw them and felt all warm and fuzzy inside!**


	5. Revelations and Islands

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Percy Jackson nor Pirates of the Caribbean and I don't want to. I want to see what other people come up. Also, I will call Percy and Co. demigods even if they no longer are in this story and this meant to be comedic not action-packed, though there will be action. Overall, don't like, don't read.

**Basic Sailing Terms:**

Port: Left

Starboard: Right

Prow: Front of the ship

Stern: Back of the ship

**Chapter 5: Revelations and Islands**

The _Black Pearl_ had fair winds out of Tortuga the following and so decided to sail to Port Royal. They needed to restock some ammo and Tortuga wasn't the place for that. The arrived a couple days later to find the port in shambles. The fort had been destroyed and several soldiers could be seen trying to walk proudly in only their long johns and hats. The crew of the _Pearl_ was in such shock that they nearly beached the ship until Jack grabbed the tiller wheel and steered the ship back to deeper waters. The crew loaded up into row boats and headed ashore. Jack and Barbosa sent some men for supplies and others to find out what had happened. They themselves walked around to see what had happened with their own eyes.

They saw many strange things that day. The first thing they saw was a shop owner being arrested by British soldiers in ratty clothes.

"I swear I didn't steal those things!" he shouted. "I don't even know how they got into my shop! I swear!" But the soldiers paid his pleas no mind and threw him in the part of the prison that was still standing.

"Now what happened here?" Jack asked. He staggered back when he saw who it was, Commodore Norrington's replacement, Commodore Radcliffe.

"No worries Sparrow," said the Commodore with a sigh as he ran his hand down the length of his face. "We have bigger problems than you and your little _Pearl_."

"Little _Pearl_?" Barbosa asked sounding offended. "And what, pray tell, could do this? Were you attacked by a fleet? By Spain perhaps?"

"If only," Radcliffe said. "No, it was a band of children with a ship."

"Describe the ship," Barbosa said, his tone became deadly serious. His interest had been piqued. But surely this couldn't be the _Maelstrom_. They were only a group of children with a powerful captain. There was also no way that a ship could sail that distance in only a night and a day.

"Large and made out dark wood, green sails, bronze rigging, dragon figurehead, and the name _Maelstrom_ inscribed on the bow."

"Aye, I was afraid of that," Barbosa said.

"Why?" the Commodore asked. It was his turn to be curious.

"We came across the same ship not two days ago," said Barbosa as Jack was poking around inside the shop the man had just been arrested in.

"Do tell," the Commodore said.

"She's a gorgeous ship she is," Barbosa said. "So, of course, we wanted to take her. We fired a warning shot to try and draw the crew on deck. We could see some people in the riggin' and nest, but not enough to be a crew. But then the sails dropped of their own accord and the ropes tied themselves of their own power. The ship went faster and was out racing us with the wind until we were side by side and she cut her pace to match our own. She had forty cannons on one side and two strange guns on the bow and two others at the stern. But the _Maelstrom_ veered off, out of our range with cannons, but within range of theirs, as they proved to us. We sent Mr. Gibbs over to talk with them after both ships came to a halt. They made arrangements to meet at Tortuga and followed us there. When we arrived, all fourteen of them left the ship, so we sent some of our crew to investigate their strange craft while most of us were all sitting in a tavern. We didn't get any names, but the captain is the most mysterious. But when we were enjoyin' ourselves that evening and heard an explosion from the harbor. We went running out and saw our crew being blown up by things sitting just under the water that exploded at the slightest touch. A boat got past the blasted things and the figure head breathed fire at them. A few managed to get onto the ship but the captain merely waved his hand and ropes came and threw the crew off. The children then rowed back to the ship and exchanged words below decks before suddenly dashing off. The captain raised four anchors by raising his hand Commodore. I feel that this ship is not of Earthly design. Now what happened here?" Barbosa asked.

"We were visited by the _Maelstrom_ and her crew," Radcliffe said. "We don't know the extent of what was stolen or why, but we will get to the bottom of this fiasco. Their ship managed to destroy the fort and its surrounding wall with only two cannon shots. I sent three ships after the mysterious _Maelstrom_," the Commodore told. "How they destroyed the fort with only two cannon shots and managed to steal all of our uniforms is a mystery to everyone. We are still wondering about where the uniforms went. I want to find them and bring them to justice for the destruction of a British Naval Station and…"

"Yes, yes, justice and a sense of security, but isn't it strange," said Jack coming back from inside the shop. "They just appear out of nowhere then disappear to nowhere and your uniforms are nowhere. Does anyone know where their base of operations is?" Barbosa and Radcliffe looked confused. "If you know where a man lays his head, then you know where to eventually find him. Where does the captain of the _Maelstrom_ lays his head?"

"I have no idea," said Radcliffe.

"Neither do I," said Barbosa.

"I have never seen a ship like the _Maelstrom_," said Radcliffe. "After your tale I am rather hoping that the three ships I sent after it don't catch it. But it was moving slowly earlier so we shall see. Speaking of which…" Radcliffe trailed off as three ships entered the harbor. "Let's go and speak with them shall we?"

The three men walked down to the harbor together and met the three returning ships. Jack and Barbosa saw that none of these men had uniforms either. The crews looked forlorn, but the captain of the ship that with in the lead had a strange stain on the front of his long johns that smelled strange.

"What happened?" asked Radcliffe.

"We were gaining on the _Maelstrom_ sir," the officer said. "When we got close we offered for those who gave themselves up willingly to escape the gallows. But they would not have it. The sails dropped of their own accord and the ropes tied themselves and a gale force wind came from nowhere and propelled the ship forward at speeds no normal ship can reach. We were hopelessly outrun, and by children no less."

"Well, we were not the only ones," Radcliffe said. The officer looked up from his shoes and appeared confused. "It seems that the _Maelstrom_ is capable of outrunning the _Black Pearl_."

"I thought that was impossible," the officer murmured.

"Apparently not," said Radcliffe. "Now the both of you," he said now speaking to Jack and Barbosa, "get out of my port!"

"Yes Commodore," Jack said with a flourishing bow. Then he and Barbosa walked back to the last bow boat of the _Pearl's_ that was still in the port, boarded it, and were rowed back to the ship. There they found the crew assembled and whispering amongst themselves. When Jack and Barbosa stepped aboard the whispering ceased.

"Now what did you all discover?" Jack asked the crew.

The crew all began shouting at once and the volume slowly increased.

"Enough!" Barbosa thundered. "We will discuss what we learned once we are underway. The Commodore told us to scram."

"Drop the sails and get to the tiller men!" Jack shouted. For the next ten minutes the ship was a flurry of action until they were sailing out of Port Royal.

"Alright men!" Barbosa shouted. "Who heard what?"

One sailor stopped scrubbing the deck and looked up. "I heard that they took all of the British uniforms. The men that were on guard were knocked out and someone took their uniforms too."

"Well yes we can see they're lackin' uniforms. Does anyone have anything interestin' to report?" Barbosa shouted.

"I heard that all the ladies' dresses went missing in the night!" one of the crewmen shouted.

"I heard that a lot of estates were missin' sheets and drapes," yelled another.

"I heard that every jewel went missing!"

"I heard that the shop keeper that got arrested had his shop stocked with stolen goods!"

"I heard that the fort's library was bare!"

"I heard that the fort's cannons were all stolen," said Mr. Gibbs.

"What?" Jack asked. Barbosa was curious too.

"Aye," said Gibbs. "Their cannons were all gone and so were the cannonballs. Why, not even a pistol shot was left in the armory accordin' to a frightened soldier."

"What in hell's blazes could have stolen all of that in one night?" Barbosa asked.

"The _Maelstrom_ and her crew," squawked Cotton's parrot.

"Shut up yeh stupid creature!" Barbosa shouted and pulled his pistol on the parrot. The bird squawked and flew up into the sails and out of sight. "Blasted bird," Barbosa muttered. "Unfortunately the bird may be right. We have a strange ship sailing these sacred seas men, one that is not to be trifled with. I say we speak with some of our comrades and ask their opinions."

"I agree," said Jack. "Perhaps someone can make sense of this mess." He walked up to the tiller wheel and spun it in nearly a whole circle.

"Where we be going Jack?" Barbosa asked.

"What's the date?" Jack asked.

Barbosa looked confused before he said, "Ah. Right you are Jack. Alright men back to work!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~I am a line break~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The demigods awoke when the sun was sinking below the horizon. Thalia yawned, stretched, and then went to make something to eat. She was hungry so everyone else probably was too. She fried some eggs and bacon then made toast. The demigods below decks woke up to the delicious smell of frying bacon. The Stolls had tried to steal some, but after a few electrified swats from Thalia they decided that it would be better for their health if they waited like everyone else. They did however help her carry the food on deck and were rewarded with first crack at the bacon. When they got on deck, Percy and Annabeth weren't in sight. Reyna went to the captain's quarters to look for them and came up empty handed. Frank checked the map room but was disappointed as well. Connor and Travis began panicking until they saw Nico's smirk.

"Why are you smiling?" Travis asked. "The guy that made it so that we don't have to do work is missing and so's our navigator!"

"Travis," Nico said like he was speaking to a three year old, "Where are we?"

"In the middle of the oh…" Travis said. "Right. Well then I'm eating breakfast-dinner, they can eat when they get back." And with that he grabbed a plate and started piling eggs onto it before grabbing a piece of toast.

"Wait," said Clarisse. "Where are Prissy and Owl Face?"

"Clarisse," Nico said, "We're in the middle of the ocean. Only Poseidon knows where they are now."

"Oh right," Clarisse said. Several people looked confused but Jason and Thalia looked like they understood and grabbed plates too. "Guys, it's the ocean. Percy and Annabeth are having some alone time," she said pointing down.

"Oh," Leo said. "They're in the ocean."

"Did you figure that out all on your own Columbus?" came a voice from the bow of the ship. Everyone turned and saw Percy and Annabeth standing on a pillar of water before they stepped off and onto the ship. Annabeth shook her head. "Really, Leo? This is why you're the repair boy and extra ammunition, not the recon expert."

"Hey," Leo said indignantly, but everyone else laughed.

"It looks and smells great Thalia," Percy said as he and Annabeth grabbed plates too. "But Leo," he said as he walked by the son of Hephaestus, "you smell like burning gunpowder." Leo smiled and his bead burst into flame. He then turned the flames off and grabbed a plate to fill up.

The demigods sat around the ship enjoying dinner and watching the sun as it set. Soon everyone was lying on the deck with their plates sitting beside them and their hands resting on their enlarged stomachs and an arm, or someone else's chest in Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth's case, under their heads. The eggs and toast were gone and there had been a fight between Connor, Travis, Chris, Jason, and Clarisse for the last piece of bacon. In the end Reyna had gotten it while everyone was busy fighting. That night everyone fell asleep on the deck until the sun rose the following morning.

The next morning the ship was still hauling. There were some storm clouds in the sky, but Percy merely smiled and they sailed onward. A few minutes later the sun was blocked out by clouds and rain could be seen pouring down on the horizon. Percy waved his hand and a few sails furled themselves while the rest stayed put. Annabeth was watching the sky and looked concerned.

"It looks like a monsoon," she said.

"Exactly," said Percy. "I need for everyone to get below decks. This is going to get nasty, but I don't want to lose anyone. I want you to go to the captain's quarters and wait, oh, and take my hat. I really like it," Percy said with a smirk and pecked Annabeth on the cheek. Annabeth rolled her eyes as she put Percy's hat on her own head, but relayed the message all the same.

A minute later, and much whining from the Stolls, everyone was below decks and Annabeth was in the captain's quarters with the doors shut. Poseidon had warned Percy about what surrounded their island and that they had to be wary. The monsoon was only the first barrier or protection around the island. Percy went and stood at the prow of the ship by Festus' head. He patted the bronze dragon who whirred beside him. He furled a few more sails and turned the ship slightly to port. The rain suddenly was pouring down in sheets and Percy couldn't see anything, lucky for him, he didn't need to see. He steered the ship sharply to the starboard side and saw two massive rocks go by one each side of the _Maelstrom_, barely enough room between them for a ship to pass through.

After twenty minutes of dodging rocks in the pouring rain Percy heard a roar. He looked at Festus and knew that it wasn't him. Percy could feel something come from the depths only a hundred yards to the port side and whatever it was, it was big. Any sane mortal would have steered away from the sound, but Percy wasn't mortal and, after Tartarus, his sanity was a bit iffy. He steered the _Maelstrom_ straight towards the massive thing. The thing began moving away from him and he followed its course exactly. He then felt the thing come right under the ship but he kept sailing forward. After another fifteen minutes Percy saw light ahead and after eight more, the ship sailed out of the storm, no worse for the journey. Percy sighed with relief and then he saw the mountain peaks.

"Guys," he shouted. "You're going to want to see this."

He heard as everyone else scrambled onto the deck but he was too busy staring at the peaks to actually look at them. But that didn't stop him from hearing their gasps of astonishment. The first island they saw had a massive mountain the center with rolling hills at it base. They could see pegasi and giant eagles wheeling around the top of the mountain. The beach was a strip of white sand that went around the entire island with a large, long wharf at each of the four cardinal directions. The island itself was green with grasses, trees, and small fields. There were several small buildings dotted around the island, but there was one large building at the top of the mountain. Behind the first mountain was a second, but it was more foreboding than its neighbor. Nearly the entire mountain was made of black or grey rock and what wasn't was covered in thick jungles with dark trees. The immortalized demigods openly stared at the two mountains, but were immediately snapped out of their staring by the sound of something rising out of the water. They turned with swords drawn and Percy realized what had led them to the island.

Its head rose out of the water first and Percy knew for a fact what it was. It was a sea basilisk, the rarest of all sea monsters. It was like a normal basilisk that was like an inch worm, except that it was dark green and literally about a thousand times larger. The sea basilisk was a thousand or so feet long. The demigods could see the fan that was at the base of its skull open in the sunlight. They also saw it large fanned tail that beat the water behind them. Its tongue flicked out and its head settled on the surface of the water to stare at them with its massive dark blue eyes that contrasted well with its murky green hide. Percy jumped off the ship and crouched as he stood on the surface of the water. He walked right up to the sea basilisk and bowed to it. The creature slowly turned its head to the side in curiosity sending small ripples around Percy.

"Thank you," Percy said, "for leading our ship safely through the barriers surrounding the island."

The sea basilisk's head leveled out. _Think nothing of it Prince of the Sea_, came its rumbling voice in Percy's head. Percy was about to bow again when he heard its voice. _Do not bow,_ it said with what sounded like a smile and mock irritation. _It grates on my nerves. Let us simply call each other friend and be done with it._

"Deal," Percy said with a grin. "My name is Perseus, but what do I call you?"

_Since you are the Destroyer, then I shall be called Kataklysmós,_ the sea creature said. _Cataclysm._

"A good name," Percy said. "Thank you for your help Cataclysm."

_You are welcome, oh, Destroyer,_ the beast said before its head slipped underwater and it was gone. Percy used the water and deposited himself back on the deck of the ship.

"What was that?" Reyna asked.

"The sea basilisk that protects this place," Percy said with a goofy grin on his face. "His name's Kataklysmós."

"Cataclysm?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup," Percy said. "He named himself just now actually."

"Cool," Leo said and the Stolls grinned.

"I thought that there was just one island," Thalia said.

"It is," Percy said. "The two mountain islands are connected by a thin spit of land that is barely wide enough for two people to walk across and drops straight down into the water on either side."

Everyone on the ship, including Festus, turned and stared at him.

"I can feel it," Percy said as though it were obvious.

"Oh yeah," Jason said.

Annabeth just shook her head and went back to staring at the island. After five more minutes of sailing Percy waved his hand and most of the sails were furled and tied off against the mast, slowing their pace dramatically. The approached the western wharf and Percy again waved his hand, this time ropes flew from the sides of the ship and attached the ship to the dock and the last few sails were furled. The Stolls grabbed the wide board that was used at the gangway from below decks and put it against the deck and dropped the other end onto the wharf. They then grabbed their sacks, and so did everyone else who didn't have theirs tied to their belt, before standing off to the side of the gangway. Percy looked at Annabeth who rolled her eyes.

"Captain gets off first," she said holding her hand out ahead of them as if to say, 'Go that way.'

"Oh," Percy said with a bit of a blush. He then swept his hat off of his head and gave the rest of the demigods a low bow before putting his hat on Annabeth's head and leading her off the ship. As soon as the two of them were down the gangway they were nearly run over by the Stolls and Leo in a mad dash to get to shore. Annabeth though was quick enough to stick a foot out and trip Travis who stuck his tongue out at her then raced to catch up with his brother and Leo.

"Nice one Chase," Clarisse said as she and Chris came up behind the captain and his girlfriend.

"Thank you," Annabeth said sweeping off the large black hat in a bow and putting it back on Percy's head. He gave her an odd look to which she shrugged and said, "It looks better on you."

"Thank you," Percy said with a smirk and kissed her on the cheek.

"Eww!" came a shout from behind them.

"P.D.A.!" shouted another voice.

Percy and Annabeth turned and saw Thalia and Reyna smirking at them to which Percy waved his hand at them and doused them in sea water. Both girls looked shocked before glaring at him.

Annabeth squeezed his hand and whispered in his ear, "Run."

Percy smirked at her before dropping her hand and sprinting towards shore, Reyna and Thalia right behind him. The two soaked girls were about to catch him when a dark shape swooped out of the air and carried Percy off. Whatever it was wheeled around in Annabeth's direction before gliding towards her and Annabeth laughed as Blackjack came into focus with Percy on his back. The duo landed on the wharf and Percy held his hand out to Annabeth who took it and was hoisted onto Blackjack right behind Percy.

"Wanna check out the house before the Stolls raid the fridge?" Percy asked.

"Um, duh," Annabeth said with a small grin.

"Alright Blackjack, to the house!" Percy shouted and Blackjack launched himself skyward. Annabeth looked back and saw the sons of Hermes, Leo, Clarisse, and Will thundering down the wharf with Artemis' lieutenant and the Praetor of Camp Jupiter closing in. Frank had turned into a giant eagle with Hazel on his back and the couple was soaring on the cool breezes. Jason had scooped Piper up bridal style and they were just a head of Frank and Hazel flying on the fresh sea air. Annabeth held on as Percy urged Blackjack to go faster and soon the pair was rocketing past the white beaches and over green hills that were slowly growing taller until they were at the base of the mountain. Blackjack beat his wings and they were soon soaring over the house and close to the mountain peak giving them a three hundred and sixty degree view of the island. Blackjack then dove and landed gracefully on the roof of the house, but that was the design. Annabeth quickly spotted a staircase that led into the house and dragged Percy towards it.

The inside of the house was out of a catalog. The light wood floors shone in the sun light that streamed through the floor to ceiling windows that gave them an amazing view of the island and its protective storm. The plush white couches and chairs sat on soft light blue rugs and had red pillows on them. Annabeth pulled Percy out of the sitting room and towards a door at the far end. They ended up on a balcony covered by a pergola with vines woven through it to provide shade. Annabeth continued to drag Percy through the house and they went down another flight of stairs and found themselves in a dining room with fourteen chairs around a circular table. The kitchen was massive and had two refrigerators with freezers below as well as three ovens, two microwaves, a couple of toasters (each capable of toasting eight pastries at a time as Percy noted), a large sink, and a _massive_ dish washer. Annabeth stopped for a second to admire the rooms before pondering what was taking the Stolls so long before resuming her game of drag-Percy-in-a-mad-dash-around-the-new-house.

On the same level was a sitting room with a fire place and a television over each with two universal remotes on the coffee table. They could see a grand staircase that led up to it, but Annabeth insisted that there was another level in between them and the grand entry. She dragged Percy back to the dining room and down a side staircase. The next floor down was all bedrooms and it was obvious whose was whose, each bedroom was designed for the greatest comfort of it occupant, meaning that Percy's and Annabeth's rooms were connected but still matched their likes. Luckily each room also had a private bathroom attached to it.

The last floor, the one at the bottom, was by far the most impressive. Percy and Annabeth came down a side staircase that let them out into a sitting room from which they could see the elaborate entry way. The grand entrance had two mahogany doors and marble floors that shone in the sunlight. It was decorated to look smart, but Percy could see the minor touches that made in feel like their home. His favorites were the fish bowls that were scattered about and contained bright and beautiful fish. Annabeth was totally engrossed by the bookshelves where several of the fish resided. The Stolls the burst through the doors and went sprawling onto the cool stone floor, Leo, Chris, and Clarisse not far behind them.

"Cheater," Connor panted from his spot on the floor once he had regained his breath.

"I didn't cheat," Percy said with a lopsided grin. "Blackjack picked us up, take it up with him."

"Yeah right," Travis muttered. Arion had taken a liking to Blackjack and taught him some colorful new words and how to kick someone's butt. Percy didn't approve, but there wasn't much he could do to stop an excited pegasus and the world's fastest horse. He eventually figured out that he could kind of tame both horses by taking them out for donuts then waiting until they crashed from the sugar high. Granted, a lot of things did get broken and a few demigods were nearly trampled under hoof.

"How do we get to the upper levels?" Reyna asked as she and Thalia jogged up to the front doors.

"You can take the grand staircase straight up or the side staircase that leads up to the bedrooms from the sitting room that was," Annabeth said pointing towards where she and Percy had come from.

"Cool!" Leo asked, his head coming up so fast everyone would have sworn he got whiplash.

"Yup," Percy said. "This place is great. Everyone has their own room that is perfectly to their liking so there won't be any fighting."

"Sweet," Frank said coming out from the sitting room behind Percy and Annabeth with Hazel.

"Aww…" Clarisse pouted.

"Darling just because you can't fight someone over a room doesn't mean you can't fight someone later," Chris said throwing an arm around Clarisse with a sarcastic smirk.

"Haha," she said, but she did have a small smile on her face, but only Chris could do that, or Percy if he did something _really_ stupid.

"So the attached mountain looks like it'll be great for sparring and practicing different types of assaults. Plus it looks great for climbing or just hanging out. There are a few towers for either viewing or guarding depending on what we do. The mountain also has a lot of good hand and foot holds as well as ledges in case someone falls," Percy said.

"Great," Clarisse said. "Who wants to get their butt kicked at rock climbing first?"

"Well," Piper said, "Jason can fly, Percy can create earthquakes, the sons of Hermes can climb literally anything, Frank could transform and fly or climb to the top, Thalia is a hunter and can do anything remotely outdoorsy, Nico could shadow travel to the top, Hazel could 'find' a tunnel, and I could talk you out of it. Who does that leave?"

"So that leaves you," the daughter of Ares said looking at Reyna, "the spaz," here she looked at Leo, "and Percy's Wise girl."

"Fair enough," Annabeth said. "Wait, since when did Percy have earthquake powers?"

Percy looked rather sheepish and ran a hand through his hair. "You remember when you got knocked out by Pallas and when you woke up I was unconscious?"

"Yeah…"

Percy looked rather sheepish so Reyna took over. "Your boyfriend here freaked out and created an earthquake that cracked the earth to Tartarus and Pallas fell in. That's why Percy was unconscious. Too much power used."

"Seriously?!" Annabeth shrieked and punched Percy in the shoulder. "I mean thanks for the protectiveness and all, but really? To Tartarus?"

"It was kind of an accident," Percy said rubbing where Annabeth had hit him. "By the way how _did_ that crack get fixed?" he asked turning to the rest of the group.

"The giants agreed to take a break so that our dads could fix it," Nico said. "Your dad created another earthquake to shift the rock while mine manipulated it into place. Dude, even the giants didn't want a gaping hole straight to Tartarus in the battlefield."

"Cool," was all Percy said on the matter before asking: "So what next?"

"Pillaging and plundering?" Connor suggested.

"Do we need any supplies?" Annabeth asked.

"Nope," Thalia said. "We discovered that the water barrels and food storage areas are self-restocking. The only thing we need to do is explore the islands and find out what all is here, find the flag we asked for if our parents left us one, and empty the storage sacks. I know that they never get full, but I think that it'd be better to have them empty rather than having to root through them every time we want something out of them."

"Fair enough," Percy said. "But where do we store the stuff? Last time I checked we emptied an armory."

"I think that the next island over my have a solution," Hazel said. "I can sense a lot of tunnels and a several caverns in the mountain that are worth checking out."

"Alrighty," Clarisse said as she rubbed her hands together. "Who wants to race to the top?"

All three sons of Hermes and Thalia raised their hands, though the Chris, Connor, and Travis did finally get off the floor before doing so.

"Where do we start from?" Chris asked.

"How about we go look at the island and find the entrance to the tunnels first," Annabeth said and Reyna nodded.

"Fine," Clarisse huffed.

The fourteen immortalized demigods walked out the front doors of the house and found themselves on a stone path that led up to the house. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel hadn't seen it yet and appreciated the paving stone path with greenery around it that led up from the beach. They saw several other paths branching off of it, but only a couple that led around to the back side of the island. They followed one of these as it sloped downhill to where the two mountains were joined. On the way they passed a small herd of unicorns and they heard a whinny that was surprisingly familiar.

Percy however made a face. "So his language was always that bad?" he muttered to himself.

The immortalized demigods turned to where a tan stallion was leisurely trotting up the slope and shaking his mane with his head held high.

"Arion!" Hazel shouted and started walking towards him, stooping to pick up a piece of gold she summoned. The stallion nickered and trotted a little faster. Percy smirked at the stallion. Apparently Arion already knew Percy from the future and nickered at him.

"Aw come on," Percy whined.

"What?" Hazel asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Kinda," Percy said. "Arion says that the soap of this era is fruity and delicious."

When most of the demigods looked confused Frank said, "When we first met Arion, and still, his swearing puts sailors to shame, so Percy threatened to wash his mouth out with soap. But here the soap is apparently delicious."

"Which makes Percy's threat null and void," said Hazel.

"That's nice," said Thalia not really caring, "but now let's race."

The hunter smirked at Clarisse and both dashed off in the direction of the island. The rest of the demigods exchanged glances and shrugged before bounding after them. The sons of Hermes had nearly caught up with the two girls when they reached the spit of land that connected the two mountains. They waited for everyone else to catch up, which didn't take long for Hazel and Arion or greyhound Frank. Once everyone was at the land bridge they walked across one at a time, but only after the Stolls had agreed to the 'No Pushing' rule. Once everyone was across Thalia, Clarisse, Connor, Travis, Reyna, Annabeth, and Leo all ran at the mountain side determined to be the first on up. Meanwhile, Nico stepped into a shadow and came out at the tower on top of the mountain, Frank turned into a Roman eagle and Hazel climbed onto his back and Frank took off to meet Nico, Piper held onto Jason and the two of them went shooting off into the sky, and Percy call Blackjack over for a ride to the top. Nico, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, and Percy were at the top long before the others. But Thalia got there a few minutes later followed by the sons of Hermes. Annabeth, Reyna, and Clarisse were right behind them, which left Leo to bring up the rear. Once everyone was at the the top they looked around and sat in silence for a minute until Leo's ADHD took over and he asked:

"What's that?" He was looking at something in Nico's hands. The others saw it too and turned to the son of Hades who was smirking.

"Look what I found," Nico said and dropped all but two corners of the black cloth. It unfurled and the demigods all smiled when they saw it.

"It's perfect," Percy said with a grin.

* * *

**Sorry that this took so long. The next chapter is already halfway written and shouldn't be too much longer. But I have found that reviews tend to make authors write faster. . .**


	6. Allies and a Week

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Percy Jackson nor Pirates of the Caribbean and I don't want to. I want to see what other people come up. Also, I will call Percy and Co. demigods even if they no longer are in this story and this meant to be comedic not action-packed, though there will be action. Overall, don't like, don't read.

**Basic Sailing Terms:**

Port: Left

Starboard: Right

Prow: Front of the ship

Stern: Back of the ship

* * *

**Chapter 6: Allies and a Week**

Jack looked up from his compass and turned the _Black Pearl_ a bit more to starboard. They had sailed for nearly a week when the small deserted island came into view. He could see the _Flying Dutchman_ and the Chinese ship, the _Qiángdào _(Pronunciation: Chang●**dow**), anchored off the coast. A few hours later the Pearl was anchored and Jack and Barbosa, as well as Mr. Gibbs and some of the crew, were ready to disembark. The row boats were lowered after everyone had piled in, though Jack and Barbosa had to share a boat. They didn't trust each other not to take off with the _Black Pearl_. After they reached the beach, Jack, Barbosa, and Mr. Gibbs followed the foot prints while the crew went hunting for meat and fresh water.

A little more than a mile from shore the three men came across a small hut. It was hastily made, but sturdy. They saw smoke escaping through the chimney and so Jack walked up and knocked on the door.

A clatter was heard inside followed by a, "Who is it?" from a woman.

"Mail," said Jack. Barbosa gave him a strange look while Mr. Gibbs rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" asked a man as he stuck his head out the door. He had dark eyes that matched his dark hair that was tied back. He had a bit of hair on his face, but not long enough to be called a beard and not short enough to be called stubble. He was dressed in a loose white shirt and cotton pants with boots on his feet. His look of confusion was exchanged for one of recognition before it changed into irritation. "I am allowed on shore once every ten years," said Will Turner. "Why must you interrupt it?"

"Who is it Will?" asked a woman's voice from inside. She looked around Will and saw just who he was talking to. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she swept her long, curly, blonde hair over her shoulder and her brown eyes bored into the three men, though especially Jack and Barbosa. She was dressed in her black and gold clothing that signified her as a Chinese pirate captain. Her armor could be seen on a chair in the hut with her sword on top. Her guns and other weapons were on the floor beside it.

"A pleasure to see you again, Mrs. Turner," said Barbosa.

"Indeed," said Jack.

"What do you want?" asked Elizabeth. She wasn't fooled by Barbosa's friendly behavior. Sure, they got along. But not enough to warrant a visit on their private island during Will's stop on shore. And Jack was… Jack. No one could ever sure with him.

"We need your assistance," said Mr. Gibbs before either Jack or Barbosa would try flattery.

"With what?" asked Will. "I should think that two captains on one ship would be enough to work out a problem, unless you both lost the ship like Barbosa lost the _Revenge _and the sword to Angelica shortly after getting both."

"The _Black Pearl_ is still in our possession," Barbosa growled. The blasted woman had pleaded to be let onto her father's old ship saying it was the last thing of him that remained and she couldn't bear to part with it. Barbosa had allowed her on board and gone to sleep that night right after dinner only to wake up and find himself alone on a deserted island with not a ship in sight. It didn't take him long to figure out that the conniving daughter of a pirate had drugged him and tossed him out on the first island they passed. The _Pearl_ had picked him up before he shot himself with the one bullet he was left with and he and Jack settled into their old routine of fighting over the _Black Pearl_. He knew that Jack knew what had happened and that was why Jack hadn't thrown him out. If anything, Jack seemed to be scheming something in the background… but back to the current trouble. "It be another ship that's causin' out misfortune."

"What ship?" asked Will, ignoring Barbosa's growl.

"A ship that can sack all of Port Royal in one night, as well as destroy the fort and its surrounding wall, then escape three of the fort's fastest ships. But it's not surprisin' considerin' the ship can outrun the _Pearl_ with the wind," Barbosa snarled.

"A ship that can outrun the _Pearl_?" asked Will. Even his curiosity was piqued and his teasing of Barbosa could now wait. Both Elizabeth and Will had been on the ship and seen how fast it was. If there was a ship that could outrun the _Pearl_, then there was a ship that could very well rule the sea.

"How it that possible?" asked Elizabeth.

"Do either of you remember the captain of the _Queen Anne's Revenge_?" snarled Barbosa remembering the current captain. Will and Elizabeth nodded.

"Black Beard could control his ship through his sword," said Elizabeth. "And now Angelica can."

"Well, so can the captain of this ship," said Jack before Barbosa could bark out the answer. "But he doesn't need a sword."

"How is that possible?" asked Will.

"We don't have the slightest," said Gibbs.

"All we know is that the captain can control the ship all by himself," said Barbosa. "And that he is no older than twenty. Neither is any of his crew for that matter."

"What?" asked Elizabeth breathlessly.

"We met the crew on the sea, but invited them to Tortuga," said Jack. "Cap'n's a strange bloke."

"The whole crew is unsettlin'," said Gibbs, "but that captain is the most so. He has this air around him that is calm, but at the same time it sets you on edge."

"How strange," said Elizabeth.

"So why do you want us?" asked Will.

"We tried to take the ship, but it has forty cannons on one side alone that are capable of shooting farther than the _Pearl's_," said Barbosa. "Not to mention the four strange guns mounted to the deck."

"Don' forget the figurehead, mate," said Jack.

"What's so bad about the figurehead?" asked Will.

"It's a dragon," said Gibbs. "And it's alive." Will stared at him and Elizabeth's jaw dropped. "When we tried to sneak aboard while the crew was in Tortuga it blew fire at the boats."

"Not to mention the bombs that were under the water," said Jack.

"This ship is not of Earthly make," said Barbosa. "And its captain has unearthly powers."

"Want to help us find it?" asked Jack with his usual crazed look that he had whenever he got a suicidal idea.

Elizabeth and Will stared strangely at Jack while Gibbs threw up his hands. Barbosa rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You want us to help you find a ship that beats the _Pearl_ in every facet?" asked Elizabeth. "Are you mad?"

Jack thought for a moment before he held up his fingers about an inch apart and Barbosa put his head in his hand.

"Why?" asked Will. "Why should we follow you on a venture that is, more than likely, suicide?"

"For the adventure mate," said Jack. "Besides we've done the impossible a couple times already. Why not do it again?"

Mr. Gibbs suddenly looked up. "The ship doesn't attack unless attacked first. But even then it only gives a show of power."

"So if we don't attack, we don't get destroyed?" asked Will who seemed very skeptical. Elizabeth on the other hand was confused.

"That's odd," she said. "But then why would they raid Port Royal?"

"We asked around a bit about that actually," said Jack. "It seems that the crew disembarked and had their own… misadventures in the port. So they got back at everyone who wronged them. Unfortunately for the Royal Navy, there were two ill encounters."

"I see," said Will. He was still skeptical, but also curious. "So are they pirates?"

"We don't know," said Barbosa. "It seems that they only steal out of vengeance and only attack if provoked."

"Sounds more defensive than piratey to me," said Elizabeth. "Will you come William?"

Will looked deep in thought for a minute before his shoulders drooped. "Alright," he said, "though I will occasionally have to leave to do my duties as captain of the _Flying Dutchman_."

"Of course," said Barbosa who got a smile on his face.

"I am definitely coming," said Elizabeth. "It will be like old times. Except that Will and I have our own ships while you two are fighting over the same one," she said with a smirk. Barbosa growled and Jack scowled and Mr. Gibbs led the way back to the beach.

"How are we going to find them?" asked Will. Jack pulled out his compass. "Of course," was all Will said.

The rest of the crews came to shore to hear where they were headed next. Everyone tried to get the crews to quiet down, but nothing worked. Not shouting, not a pistol shot, nothing. Jack was about to send Mr. Gibbs to fire off a shot with a cannon when Elizabeth rolled her eyes and stepped forward.

"Rum!" she shouted. The three crews or bickering, squabbling pirates immediately fell silent and turned their attention to her. "Thank you," she said.

"Where's the rum?" asked a member of the _Pearl's_ crew.

"You'll get no rum if you don' shut up," snarled Barbosa.

"Anyway," said Elizabeth shooting Barbosa a glare, "we are going after a ship called the… what is it called Jack?"

"We are going after the _Maelstrom_," said Jack. The crew of the _Black Pearl_ looked at the man as though he were insane, though his sanity was pretty questionable. The crews of the other two ships looked confused. Jack told them that the _Maelstrom_ was a new ship that was not of earthly design. He also told of the mysterious captain. "We are simply going to meet this ship," said Jack.

"They only attack if provoked. That means no threats, no weapons, and please, for the love of rum, gold, women, and rum, don't let off a cannon shot in the direction of the ship," said Barbosa.

The crews of the other all three ships looked terrified at going in search of the powerful ship. Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She was a woman an excited to go while these 'men' would rather run in the opposite direction.

"We'll restock on rum in Tortuga before setting out," she said with a huff.

The three crews cheered and piled into the row boats and headed back to their respective ships. Jack and Barbosa went back in the same boat while Elizabeth and Will took separate boats back to their ships. Everyone was nervous, but excited to see the ship, though the crew of the _Black Pearl_ less so than those of the _Flying Dutchman_ and the _Qiángdào_. The ships raised the anchors and dropped the sails and the _Black Pearl_ led the way to Tortuga.

The trip to Tortuga only took three days, but by the end of it, the men were desperate to go after the _Maelstrom_. Each ship's crew had been coming up with ways to defeat the mysterious ship, though most of the ideas were not properly out thought, over ambitious, or impossible all together. The remaining few that were possible would fail miserably if attempted. But the captains were all happy that the men were now excited for the voyage. They themselves weren't entirely sure what to do. Jack and Barbosa had just wanted to show someone else that the ship existed and they weren't crazy so they were elated that both Will and Elizabeth were accompanying them. Both had assumed that just Elizabeth would be joining them. After restocking on rum the captains met on a dock, except for Will who stood in the front of a rowboat right next to the dock.

"So now we follow Jack's compass, right?" asked Elizabeth.

"Aye," said Barbosa scowling slightly. The only question is how far the _Maelstrom_ and her crew ten since the _Pearl_ had last seen it. With all the time we've given 'em, they could very well be closer to Europe than the Indies."

"They aren't," said Jack who then turned to look at the northern horizon. "My compass points northwest, not east. Even I know that Europe is to the east of us.

"Aye, but what lies to the north?" asked Will.

"Even the British haven' explored that far yet," said Barbosa.

"Has anyone?" asked Elizabeth.

"Nope," said Jack.

"But that could explain the strange ship crewed by children," said Barbosa with a strange grin. When the other three captains looked at him he continued. "The lands to the north of these islands could have different ways. The crew and their captain have strange accents after all." Jack nodded. "The northern lands may also have magic that the south and east haven't discovered. Perhaps we could get a ship with a living figurehead like that _Maelstrom_."

"If you get a new ship, I get the _Black_ _Pearl_," said Jack.

"If I get a ship with a living figurehead, you can have the _Pearl_," said Barbosa with a wicked smile.

"What do you expect to find in the north?" asked Elizabeth.

"The _Maelstrom_," said Jack as though it were obvious.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said, "Obviously, but other than that."

"Adventure," said Jack with the grin of a trouble maker.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at the slightly deranged man.

With the plan somewhat made the four captains returned to the three ships and made ready to explore the unknown North in search of a great adventure. One that would find them sooner than they'd like…

**Line Break**

The demigods had been on the island for a little over a week and were thoroughly enjoying themselves. Reyna had found a perfectly healthy and very not dead Skipio amongst the herd of pegasi and hugged him as soon as she found the peanut butter colored pegasus. Mrs. O'Leary had come bounding out of a shadow with another, smaller, two-headed hell hound right behind her. Turned out that Mrs. O'Leary and Cerberus had found a friend that they enjoyed rough housing with and then… other stuff… happened as well. The smaller Cerberoid was Nico's hound, Duce. While Percy was slightly disturbed by it, he was happy that his friend had a pet he could rely on.

While some demigods were enjoying bonding time with their pets, Clarisse, Chris, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Jason, and Piper were getting the second island set up. As soon as Nico had found the exceptional flag that their parents had provided them with, Percy asked the son of Hades shadow travel to the _Maelstrom_ and rig up the flag. After Nico returned he helped the others still on the island with their current activity of unloading the sacks. The cannons that Clarisse and Chris had stolen were stacked neatly against the wall with walls on either side to keep them from falling thanks to Hazel and Nico. The ammo was then sorted into previously empty crates that were found in another of the caverns, though this one smaller than the one the cannons and other goodies were stored in. Percy and Annabeth had quickly unloaded their sacks into a smaller chamber of the cave system that came equipped with shelving. But not everything was kept. Piper had fun burning the heinous dresses in an old fashioned bonfire at the beach with Jason. All of the other goodies were tossed onto an already massive pile of gold, gems, and other valuable things that were in a pit. Hazel had tried to use her daughter-of-Pluto powers to find the bottom, but even with her enhanced powers, she couldn't.

But Leo and the Stolls had other things that occupied their attention, though the Stolls had first rolled around in the pile of valuables before climbing back out. Leo was busy building a small catapult to mount on the Maelstrom that could launch himself to another ship that had a lot of springs on the bottom and a cloth basket at the end of the throwing arm. And the Stolls had helped him tweak it. At first the catapult hadn't been strong enough and Leo had been gently tossed about three feet before landing on the ground. The mechanic had made a few tweaks and stepped away for a minute to grab a helmet and in the meantime the Stolls added their own, adjustment. The second test sent the unlucky son of Hephaestus soaring. The sons of Hermes rolled laughing while Leo was sent flying. Luckily the Roman eagles saw the prank and one of them swooped down and snatched Leo out of the air before depositing him back at his machine. The sons of Hermes were suddenly faced with a very heated son of Hephaestus, but metaphorically and physically. The brothers ran the perimeter of the island with a flaming son of Hephaestus screaming profanities at them and promising a painful death before the tinkerer got bored and extinguished himself and went back to his project. So the brothers returned to rolling in the loot and stayed out of Leo's way.

But at the end of the week, the catapult had been mounted to the deck of the Maelstrom and the storage/battle island was organized the demigods decided to set out again. Everyone took up their usual places, Jason and Piper in the crow's nest, Frank and Hazel at the port bow, Reyna and Thalia at the starboard bow, Leo by Festus, Clarisse and the sons of Hermes in the rigging, and Percy and Annabeth at the tiller, their monster pets decided to hang out at the island and relax rather than be cooped up on the ship, before Percy flicked his wrist and the ship sprang into action. Going back through the storm and rocks that surrounded the island was a bit easier than coming in now that Percy had been through it once before. He was also able to keep the rain off the ship while Jason diverted the winds. Percy could feel Cataclysm in water below them until they were outside of the monsoon surrounding the island and facing open ocean.

"Where to now?" Percy shouted of the deck.

"Pirating!" shouted the Stolls.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Well duh! I mean where are we going?"

"How about Cuba?" called Reyna.

"Why Cuba?" asked Nico.

"I was reading some of the books that Percy and Annabeth brought from Port Royal and thought that it sounded interesting. Plus it's the largest island in the Caribbean, there's bound to be someone there to steal from," she said more to the three sons of Hermes than anyone else.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Percy. "Other than doing some exploring, what should we do when we get there?"

"I want to meet people of this era," said Hazel. "I already know people from two eras, why not a third?"

"That's a good idea," said Annabeth. "The only people we've really met with are dumb pirates, soldiers that are jerks, and shop keepers that are asses. I want to meet someone nice for once."

"All in favor?" asked Percy raising his own hand. Every other hand on the ship went up as well. "Then it's settled," said Percy, "to Cuba we go."

The demigods lazed around the ship until lunch time when Thalia made sandwiches for everyone to eat on deck. Then Jason started bugging her about the same thing he'd been bugging her about whenever he saw her on the island. Learning to fly. He knew about her irrational fear, but a daughter of Zeus afraid of heights? He didn't think less of his sister for it, but he didn't want her to miss out on something that very few people could do.

"Jason, for the love of our father back off!" snarled Thalia after ten minutes of his whiny nagging.

"Come on Thals," he said, again in a whiny tone but switched to one with so much enthusiasm Thalia thought, and hoped, his head would explode. "Just imagine flying over the open ocean or better yet, flying through a storm. It's so much fun and you'll get this weird feeling and then get struck by lightning, you have to try it!"

"No, I don't," snapped Thalia. She had told Jason of her fear while he was nagging her on the island, but that had only held him at bay for a day and then he was back with more reasons. Sure, only a few people could do it, but why should she _want_ to do it? Because it was cool? Because she'd be missing out on something awesome? So what? She didn't want to. Why couldn't Jason understand that?

"Jason before your sister tries to kill you and gets blood all over the ship, back off," came Percy's voice from behind Thalia.

"Fine," muttered Jason before flying up to the crow's nest where Piper was watching from.

"Thanks Perce," said Thalia. "He gets really annoying after a while."

"Yeah, I know," said Percy with a sigh. "But I didn't exactly come to help you."

"What do you mean?" asked Thalia turning to look at him.

"I mean oh mighty huntress and daughter of Zeus, I think you should learn how to fly."

"Not you too," said Thalia.

"Honestly," said Percy looking at her, "now would be the best time for you to learn. You have your brother who has been flying for years to teach you. It you lose control either he can catch you or I can cushion your fall no matter what height you fall from. You don't have to go rejoin the hunt any time soon. There isn't anything for you to crash into around here. Plus, just imagine if when we get back the hunters get in trouble and one of you sisters got hurt because you couldn't get over your own fear and fly to her rescue?"

Percy could hear Thalia growling in front of him but he was perfectly serious. And he could see that Thalia just needed the push, that and Annabeth was sick of Jason's whining and told him to fix it. But he himself used to fear drowning, but after diving into a mud pit to save Annabeth and getting both of them back out, he didn't have that fear anymore. But if he'd still feared drowning then he wouldn't have been able to help as many people as he did during the final battle. He just needed Thalia to see that she could conquer her fear and enjoy the world more. A sigh brought him back to reality.

"Fine," Thalia said with a sigh. "And you suck," she said giving Percy and electrified punch to the arm causing Percy's whole left side to go numb. But Percy smiled as he watched Thalia.

"Jason!" Thalia shouted up at her brother.

Jason started and nearly fell out of the crow's nest but Piper caught him. "What's up sis?"

"Percy convinced me to take flying lessons," Thalia said.

"Really?!" Jason asked as he floated down and embraced his sister. "That's great! But don't worry about flying yet, we'll start small."

The other dozen demigods sat and watched the son of Jupiter teach his sister how to control the winds first. It took a few tries but Thalia was a fast learner. Jason then had Thalia lift herself up with the winds, though not more than a few inches off of the deck of the ship. Thalia gasped.

"It feels… weird," she said.

"Yeah, it does," said Jason starting to float next to her. "And the feeling only gets better the higher you go." He took off low over the water and Thalia watched him go but didn't follow.

"Hey Thalia," said Clarisse.

"What?"

"He took your tiara."

"He did what?!" she shrieked and reached up and found no tiara on her head. She saw where her brother was at and used the winds to go flying after him. The rest of the demigods watched from the deck as Thalia went soaring after her brother, completely disregarding that she was flying. She skimmed low over the water but rose slightly to get one Jason's level. Jason went into a small change in degree and started climbing slowly and Thalia followed, she only thought of getting her tiara back from her brother. Jason suddenly turned sharply back towards the ship and Thalia followed him, but then stopped suddenly. Jason stopped and looked at her, both hovering.

"What's wrong Thals?" he asked with a teasing smirk then waved her silver tiara in front of himself. "I still have it."

"Yeah, yeah, that's great," said Thalia. But her voice was small and lacking her usual confidence. Then Jason realized that she was looking down. The two children of the sky god were easily over a mile in the air and the ship was tiny below them. "Hey, Thalia," Jason said gently. "You are not going to fall. See all the space between you and the ship?"

"Not helping Jay," she hissed.

"But Thals," he said, "all that space is air."

Thalia suddenly looked at her brother. She hadn't ever thought about it like that before. Whenever she looked down before, all she saw was empty space. Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked down again. And then she fell.

"Thalia!" Jason screamed and flew after his sister, dropping her tiara in the process. All he could focus on was his falling sister. He had nearly caught up with her when she broke out her dive and was zooming over the waves. She turned up sharply and then went racing back towards the ship. Jason went rocketing after his sister and land back on the ship right after she did.

"That was surprisingly fun," Thalia said putting her tiara back in her hair.

"Nice job Thals," Annabeth said and hugged the daughter of Zeus. "How was it?"

"I didn't think much of it at first," said Thalia. "But when I looked down Jason told me that instead of thinking of the space between me and the ground as empty, he reminded me that it was air. That was when I fell. And it was fun."

"Nice job Thals," Jason said walking up to his sister and hugging her.

"Thanks Jay, and you were right," she said. Only the Stolls and Piper saw Thalia reach into Jason's pocket and grab his golden coin. "Bye," she said and took off into the sky.

"It's good to see her enjoying herself," Jason said.

"Hey Jay," Connor said.

"She took your coin," said Travis.

Jason patted his pockets before narrowing his eyes at his sister who was getting farther and farther away.

"Thalia!" He took off and went racing after her.

"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to happen a lot?" asked Nico.

"I have no idea," said Chris as the blur that was Thalia went zipping between the masts with the blur that was Jason right behind her, both laughing as they went by.

A couple hours later the two landed on the deck of the ship breathing hard with severely wind-blown hair, but with smiles on their faces. They immediately lay down on the warm deck to catch their breath. Annabeth brought two cups up from the galley and Percy filled them with fresh water. The two children of the sky god gratefully accepted the water and both sat up before downing the water in a few quick gulps.

"We should do that again sometime," said Jason after he'd gotten his breath back.

Thalia was still getting her breath back but nodded and said, "Oh we will." The Stolls shared a look that meant trouble and Thalia saw and smirked at the two of them. "Oh the fun we can have." The Stolls shared the smirk and Percy cleared his throat. The three demigods turned to look at him.

"Please wait until we get back," he said. "Otherwise I will lock you in a room with Annabeth and let her tell you all about everything."

Thalia and the Stolls paled and Annabeth looked offended.

"Hey," she said punching Percy in the shoulder then looked thoughtful. "I guess from your points of view it would be boring so I guess it's fair enough. And oh, we just go all those new books! I could teach you guys about the customs of the seventeenth century. Oh, and the people of the seventeenth century. And the different governments and monarchies, well there would be more monarchies than governments."

"Okay, okay," said Thalia getting to her feet and hauling her brother after her. "We get it. No screwing with people, unless we're pirating them right?"

"I don't see the problem then," said Annabeth from her spot beside Percy.

"Why not?" asked Nico.

Percy gave the son of Hades a wicked smirk. "When men get hungry or run out of rum at sea, they start to see some pretty crazy things."

"Is he scaring anyone else?" asked Chris and raised his hand. Nearly every other demigod's hand went up, except for Annabeth who simply hugged Percy who hugged her back. "Okay," he said, "just making sure."

"Remember Chris," Annabeth said, "our sanity and Nico's is pretty questionable." Her smirk matched the one Percy had a moment before and that made several demigods pale. "But no worries, we're good, for now."

* * *

**As always, reviews give authors a warm fuzzy feeling that makes the write faster. However, life has been a bit crazy lately. I graduated high school, go a job, and need to get registered for college in the fall. More updates will be coming, but as always at random! Sorry this chapter took so long to update but thanks for your patience and you reviews!**


End file.
